Phoenix Rising
by dajems
Summary: A threat in the north is rising. A new demigod has discovered who he is. Percy and Annabeth must find this new demigod first. His path will be long and hard fought. Will it end in death? Or will he bring glory to the Gods? Either way, he will need the help of Percy Jackson for this war.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, yes I know I have read enough on here to say, I own none of this, and I only own the OCs, all Rick Riordan.**

**By the way, I challenge all you Grammar Nazis out there.**

James POV:

You have to listen to me, no one else will. For the last few months I've been having some sort of dream. It comes to me at least once a week. Nothing happens in it. All I feel is burning… a slow incessant burning that slowly claims me until I'm ash. Then I look up and I see _it_ looking at me, and then I wake up in cold sweat.

I roll over and look at my clock in the same way I always do. Unfortunately, it reads 4:20, as it does every weekday when I have to get up for practice. Now as most people usually say to me, "What the hell? How do you have practice before school?" It's not as bad as you think. I lied; it sucks most days, but even more so in the winter. As for the reason I have practice? I'm a rower. The water is usually calmer in the morning, so it's way nicer to practice than in the afternoon, that's when the wind picks up. So really there is nothing to complain about. So I get dressed and head downstairs.

"Mornin' Mom." I grumble since honestly, I'm not awake.

"You should be more excited, first day back on the water!" she replied.

That's when I remembered that winter training was finally over. Sure, waking up that early still sucks, but now I get to be on the water instead of a gym. Now to save my parents trouble I drive myself in to practice. This practice, though I was really excited, Coach was going to announce the lineups for the spring season. So naturally, I ate quickly and sped the entire way to school. What happened when I got to school made me wonder in the Tim Horton's lady dropped some magic mushrooms in my hot chocolate.

I stepped out of my car and walked toward the locker room next to our boathouse. I was the only one there, which really surprised be, but I was early so I thought nothing of it. Unfortunately, I should have though something of it would've saved me from the metric shit-ton of trouble I was about to get into.

I had fallen asleep on the bench inside the locker room when I heard a rustle outside, and what sounded like someone tapping on the locker room walls. I checked the time on my phone, I couldn't have been asleep for all that long, course my luck didn't hold.

"6:30!" I yelled. I rushed outside immediately but stopped. I looked around and I was incredibly confused. The boathouse was still locked up, the lights were off, and no one was around. Maybe we didn't have practice? Then I heard it again. The rustling behind me. I turned and found myself face-to-face with a hooded figure._ Shit, that's not coach. _I thought.

_We have been looking for you._ Something said in my mind. I must have been going insane because nothing even spoke. Then the figure pulled back his hood and I didn't expect what I saw. Pure, coal black eyes stared down at me. Pale white skinned that almost glowed with an ethereal fire. I immediately felt like running, but those eyes would not let me. I was stuck.

"How long did you think you could hide from me?" It spoke for real this time, " Ah, you think of me as inhuman? I can assure you I am as much of a human as you. Only half." Then he laughed.

"What do you want?" I spat. I wasn't giving this guy the joy of tormenting me.

"What do any of us truly want? We live our lives aimlessly, we crave guidance. Don't you realize how little your Olympians care for you?"

"What are you even talking about?"

"So they haven't even told you. Shame. I thought they took and oath."

That's when he pulled out a long dagger hidden in his robes. The weirdest thing happened then. I felt a pulse of energy emanate from my body and all around me. The man was pushed back, but he quickly recovered and ran at me. Then there was another pulse, even more powerful. As it hit him his body crumpled into a pile of glowing red coals.

_Get up. _Another voice said in my mind. I didn't recoil though. It was feminine and I immediately felt comforted by it. _Get up and go to the student lounge, you are safe for now but I am sending help._

I was too stunned from whatever just happened to argue. I picked myself up and walked to the lounge and plopped down a couch. I didn't care that I wasn't in uniform and would probably get detention. All I wanted was for someone to explain to me what happened. I tried thinking, but eventually I fell asleep.

I only woke up when I felt a hand on my forehead. It was warm and comforting and I wanted to go back to sleep, but I forced my eyes open. I found myself staring into beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Morning sleepy head." She laughed.

I muttered something unintelligible and fell back to sleep. Unfortunately I heard what was said after.

"They found him." She said

"Who?" a second voice asked.

"We need to get help now." She said.

After this I didn't want to hear anymore, which was convenient because both people sat on opposite sides of me. I knew I would be fine, but someone was looking for me, and I was in some pretty deep trouble.

**Questions? Comments? And this takes Place after the Giant war, Percy and Annabeth are both seniors now and will come in later if you are wondering.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, yes I know I have read enough on here to say, I own none of this, and I only own the OCs and the idea, all Rick Riordan.**

Monica POV:

Something was incredibly wrong. I could feel it in the air. A pulse. Something very dangerous has been awoken. I conjured a ball of light in my hands. Instantly an ethereal ball of energy appeared in my hands and illuminated my room. Yah, I'm a daughter of Hecate, I can do that shit. It has been very helpful; I never have to worry about lugging around weapons or armor at school. The main thing I have to worry about is my boy friend, James. He is a demi-god, but he doesn't know it yet. I have managed to protect him from the truth so far by covering up his aura, but that pulse… it had me worried. I have no idea who his godly parent is and that's a problem.

I dispelled my light and flicked the light switch. I should have just kept my other light, because the light in my room is pretty harsh. I changed as quickly as I could into my uniform and left. Before I pulled out of my driveway I sent a quick text to James saying good morning. I knew he had practice and so he was probably sleeping, again. That kid could sleep like a rock when he felt like it.

As I pulled onto campus of my high school, St. Mary's I noticed that it was pretty empty. There were only a few cars parked in the front of the main building. Sure it was early but not that early. I decided on finding James. As usual I found him, in the student lounge, sleeping. I was about to enter the room when a hand spun me around.

"Joe!" I said, shocked, "Since when did you come in early?"

"Bad timing for that, Lis." He said, a completely serious expression etched in his face. " Did you feel that surge of power?"

That shook me out of it. " Yah I did, you don't think it could be…" I stopped and looked over at James.

" Don't know, but lets find out,"

"Alright."

We walked slowly towards James. As I got closer the air shimmered in an aura of power. _No way, _I thought, _he can't be that powerful already. _I cautiously place a hand on his forehead. My hand burned at the connection but it slowly faded away as well as the shimmering in the air. He stirred in his sleep and his eyes flickered open for a fraction of a second.

I laughed, "Morning sleepy head.

He muttered something I didn't catch I closed his eyes again.

"They found him." I said.

"Who?" Joe asked

.

"We need to get help now."

Joe didn't ask any further questions. We both sat down protectively on either side of James. He leaned over with his head on my shoulder. I knew right then something was coming, whether it was good or bad I didn't care. Whatever it was, it was coming for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rick Riordans material, I own the OCs and the idea.**

Percy POV:

I had just finished training with the new kids when Chiron, the activities director, trotted up to me.

"Percy, we need to talk." He told me, a hint of urgency in his voice.

"Class dismissed." I said to the other campers then i turned and followed Chiron.

"Percy I have been contacted by a goddess who wants you to personally go and bring her child to camp."

"When and where?"

"Now and Michigan."

"Well that's a ways away," I laughed, "do you know who this demigod is?"

"I was not told, but he has people watching him, it will be difficult to get to him."

"Monsters?"

"Demigods."

Now that confused me, but im usually confused. I was used to going and collecting demigods around the country because they were being watched by some monster too powerful for any satyrs in the school to destroy. This was different. I never had to get a demigod away from other demigods.

"Do you know their parentage?" I asked.

"The demigod you are rescuing, I don't know, his mother wouldn't reveal who she was to me. His protectors, if you will, are his girlfriend and best friend."

I nearly choked. It was funny, thinking of a 13 year old kid with a "girlfriend".

Bit Chiron gave me a confused look.

"What is so funny about this?"

"The fact that you said girlfriend," i laughed, "isn't this kid 13?"

"That is another confusing part, he is 16. Why he is unclaimed, I do not know, because your oath makes the gods claim their children."

Now I was furious. After the Titan War i made the Olympian gods claim their children when they turn 13. When this kid finds out he will be pissed, and if hes powerful, then its an even bigger problem.

"We will deal with that later. What about his friends?" I asked.

"Monica Lis and Joe T," he said, "Monica is a daughter of Hecate, goddess of magic. The reason she doesn't come to camp often is she discovered a way to hide her scent. She is also skilled in combat and very powerful."

I have fought the children of Hecate in capture the flag before. They are difficult to defeat, especially if they are as powerful as Chiron says.

"What about the other kid?" I asked.

"Joe T is a son of Apollo. He comes to camp in the summer, so im sure you have seen him." Chiron said." And before I forget, take these."

He handed me three photos. The first was the daughter of Hecate i assumed. She looked like she was of Spanish decent. She was not all that tall, but with a slender figure and long, thick, dark brown hair. She had such dark brown eyes that it was hard to tell the difference between the iris and the pupil. Her eyes basically screamed, "Come at me bro!"

The second was Joe T. He was tall, looked about 6 feet, give or take. He had blonde hair and bright blue eyes like Apollo. He was holding a camo patterned compound bow in his hand and a quiver was slung over his shoulder.

The third was our mystery demigod. He had thick brown hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing a shirt that said," I would rather row and lose than play baseball". He looked about the same height as his friend Joe. He had a medium build and his eyes had the downcast look of one of those kids who got made fun of. But i saw a hidden maliciousness in them, like he would kill anything that annoyed him without a second thought.

I kind of felt for the kid. I was bullied back when i was younger. Though by the looks of him now, I don't think any bully would be stupid enough to mess with him.

"So how do i get to him?" I asked.

"You leave tomorrow, March 10th," he replied," I manipulated the mist on the student body so they think you both are students there for a week, after that, they will forget all about you."

"Both?" I asked.

Then i felt arms wrap around my shoulders in a hug.

"Did you really think you were going anywhere without me, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked.

"Of course not." I laughed.

"So both of you get ready, you leave tomorrow." Chiron told us.

As we were walking back to the common grounds we passed the monument to the 7 heroes of the Giant war. We all stood in a circle facing out, out respective weapons in our hands. It brought back memories of Tartarus that I did not want to think about.

"Try not to think about it Percy." Annabeth told me softly. "It's all over now."

"But memories never leave." I told her, "We know that better than anyone."

We walked the rest of the way in silence; just the comfort of each other and that we were both still alive. Before I knew it we had arrived at the Athena cabin. I left Annabeth there to pack and left to my own cabin. It was empty, as usual, but the lack of campers here still made me wonder. Sure, alot of them are only summer campers, and this was the middle of spring. Now that it was our senior year Annabeth and I came to camp during the weekends and summer.

My thoughts ended when I crashed onto my bed and passed out for the night.

**Reviews anyone?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own the OCs, but Rick Riordan own the PJO characters.**

Percy POV:

Sunday morning I met Annabeth outside the stables. She was waiting with a backpack and duffel bag. I had my own backpack and duffel loaded with the books I wasn't going to read and the uniform for my time in Michigan

Last night Chiron had contacted my parents and Annabeth's boarding school telling them that we were going on a "family vacation" for a week. My parents understood and Paul notified my school principal. The dean of Annabeth's school was a little bit more skeptical, but allowed her the absences.

"Ready to go, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked.

"As long as you are here." I replied.

"Cheesy and Hades, Percy." She laughed.

With that we climbed onto Blackjack and Guido and took off. We flew at a brisk pace and the winds didn't allow for conversations except between the pegasi and I. The trip to Michigan only took about two hours because mythological creatures travel differently than mortals.

We landed in a field near the hotel in Detroit that we would be staying at. We checked into our room and looked over our schedule for the next day. Fortunatley Chiron had manipulated the mist enough that Annabeth and I had every class together. Since the demigods were sophomores we had almost no contact with them except between classes and lunch hour.

We were at the hotel for about an hour before we left to go check out the school. It was about a half hour drive there from the hotel. I was amazed when we arrived. The campus was like a university. It bordered a lake and had large open expanses of grass and trees. Multiple buildings dotted the campus and they were all different styles. We parked by the athletic complex because it looked like there was a game going on.

As we walked in we noticed the trophy cases that were lined with countless trophies for all different sports.

"We should check the gym." I said pointing to the room that cheering was coming from.

"If it's a big game the demigods we are looking for are probably in there." Annabeth agreed.

I was stunned by what i saw. On one side of the gym was about 200 kids, boys and girls, wearing red and black going absolutely crazy. On the other side was a fan base for the away team, being completely shut down by the home teams cheers. We watched in wonder as the home team started cheering, "If you're losing and you know it clap your hands!", and pointing towards the opposing crowd. It was as much if a battle on the court as it was off.

Then a kid brushed by my shoulder. He was wearing a red varsity jacket with white sleeves. It had the school mascot, an eagle, and a pair of crossed oars on the back. He turned around and glanced back at me with hazel eyes. Wait... hazel?

"Sorry." He muttered then he kept walking. He walked with an aura that I have not felt in a while. It was confidence that is usually not found in high school. As I watched a Spanish girl with brown hair pulled him into a hug. She cast a look toward us that said stay away.

"Annabeth we are leaving." I said.

"What?" She yelped as i pulled her away.

When we got back into our rental Jeep I turned to her and explained what I saw.

"She knows who we are."

"That's not possible." She said shaking her head.

"You know that look that Thorn gave us back in the day when we were rescuing Nico?" I asked and she nodded. "Well the girl, Monica, she gave me that look, she knows what we are here for."

"I guess you're right, lets get out of here."

When we arrived back at the hotel, I had a dream of burning…

**Dramatic ending for you people, next chapter will have violence I promise.**

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naturally, I own nothing but the OCs, this is all Rick Riordan.**

James POV:

Things were starting to get really weird at school. The first was the sudden arrival of those two new seniors. The second weird thing was that nobody seemed to notice they showed up out of nowhere. Third was that ever since they have shown up, Monica and Joe have both been really clingy, like if I leave their sight I'll vanish. At lunch I decided to confront them both about it.

"Alright you two, spill." I told them pointedly. But Monica snuck a look over at Joe, and he shook his head. What the hell?

"What do you mean?" Monica asked innocently.

"Monica, we friend-zoned each other for two years and have been dating for one, I know when you are hiding something."

Then she looked around and stiffened. I followed her gaze across the lunchroom and saw where she was looking. The two seniors. They started walking straight toward us. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Joes hand go up to his necklace. Monica's eyes darkened and her muscles tensed. This was weird. The two kids walked right up to our table and took the two empty seats across from us. The guy had shaggy black hair and deep green eyes that told everyone he never took shit from anyone. For whatever reason he was twirling a pen in between his fingers. The girl had long blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail and piercing gray eyes. She had her hand by her hip and seemed to be eyeing Monica and Joe suspiciously. Thankfully the tension broke when my buddy Rob broke the silence.

"Since when do seniors sit with underclassmen?" he asked.

"Since there aren't any other open seats." The guy replied.

"So you are?"

"Percy Jackson," the guy said pointing to himself, "wonderful girlfriend Annabeth Chase." He said this while wrapping his arm around the girl.

"I'm Rob. This is Monica, Joe, James, and Silvia." He said pointing to himself and the all of the rest of us at the table.

Just then the bell rang. Monica quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me from my seat. Joe followed closely behind. Monica instantly started talking about history class and Joe joined in. They were talking about World War II so it was almost impossible for me to ignore. I could tell they were trying to distract me so I made a point of looking around. I saw Percy and Annabeth leave the cafeteria through the back door.

Just as we rounded a corner walking toward the Ark, the building where language classes are taught, Percy and Annabeth were walking straight toward us. Monica and Joe tensed. I don't know why, but neither of them liked these two. I clenched my fist as well. I repositioned the ring on my right hand to cause as much damage as possible if I caught them with a punch.

"Why can't you just go back to camp?" Monica suddenly yelled, stepping in front of me, "He doesn't know about them!"

I knew Monica was confrontational, especially with people who annoyed her, but this was new.

"Chiron told us to get him, his mother asked us." Percy yelled back. Then he stepped toward us.

"James we just want to talk," Annabeth told me, "your mother sent us."

"What the Hell? I have never seen either of you in my life! For what reason would she send you?" I asked.

"Wait," Percy said, "you know your parents? Both of them?"

"Of course! My mom is at home and my dad is at work."

"We mean your actually mother sent us, James."

"ENOUGH!" Monica screamed. Power radiated from her words. "You will not tell him! If he knows the truth they will find him again!"

"What do you mean-" I began to ask but was cut off.

"He needs to know!" Annabeth yelled back, "Do you want to deny the will of the gods?"

"AHHHHH!" Monica yelled and charged them. She landed a punch in Annabeth's gut. There was a crackle of energy and she was knocked back and tumbled across the floor. Percy pulled a sword from nowhere and tried to slash at her but Joe, who was holding a spear, intercepted him. Annabeth stood up and drew a knife from a hidden sheath. Monica turned and stared her down. The air collected into her hands until she was holding to long, thin swords. The glowed in a white ethereal light and mist curled off them, making them appear ghostly. They charged each other and started to unleash a flurry of blows on each other. Joe was engaged with Percy. The wind picked up and it threw Joe aside.

I ran to his side and turned in time just to see Percy knock one of Monica's ghostly blades out of her hands. She crouched and raised her hands. A ball of white light encased her and protected her from their blades. She stood and her shield pushed outward, forcing Percy and Annabeth backwards. I picked Joe up off the floor and wrapped my arms around Monica's waist, restraining her. If I let this go on any longer they would tear each other apart.

"Alright stop!" I yelled. "You want to talk? Lets talk."

Annabeth and Percy walked toward us warily. They were all pretty beat up, which had me really worried.

"Ok," Percy said, "just restrain her."

"Deal," I said, eyeing Monica, daring her to question, "we will go back to my place. No fighting in my car."

I walked away from the group of them and Monica ran to catch up.

"What are you doing?" she hissed, "Did you completely ignore what just happened?"

"You were hiding something from me." I said.

"For your protection!"

"Since when have I needed protection? They obviously know, and are willing to tell me."

"No."

"Monica, listen. Whatever it is, I want to know. Will you help?"

She thought for a second then replied.

"Alright, we will explain everything."

**How about those powers? Review soon. Also what should James's weapon be?**

**War axe**

**Great sword**

**War hammer**


	6. Chapter 6

**Belongs to Rick Riordan, OCs belong to me. **

Monica POV:

I haven't seen James this angry since the time that guy in the mall attempted to insult him. To be brief, it was really funny. James stood up and literally Spartan kicked him over a table. When he sat back down he gave me the look that said, "I always wanted to do that".

More to the point though, this was the complete silent treatment, towards all of us. It was even worse when we were in his car because we were all forced together. I sat in shotgun, but James promptly plugged in his I-pod and started to play "Kill Everyone" by Hollywood Undead. I had my ways though, he could never ignore me. A long time ago we had developed a system when holding hands to have a silent conversation. I could press a pattern into his knuckles with the tips of my fingers to convey basic messages. I could only hope it would work now.

I grabbed his right hand, which was resting on the center console and tapped. "You okay?"

He took a moment to respond.

"Yah, confused."

"We will explain."

"I know you will."

Then he reached up and changed the song to "Heaven" by Otherwise. That song always made me smile for whatever reason, and it also let me know he wasn't completely freaking out.

The rest of the ride was taken in silence. Fortunately it wasn't long before we arrived at James's house.

He turned to us and said quietly, "I'll meet you in the living room." Then he walked quickly upstairs.

I guided the others into the living room. Joe and I sat down across from Percy and Annabeth. We stared directly at each other, not speaking, not moving. Then James came down and sat down next to me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I leaned onto his shoulder.

"Alright," he said, looking at all of us in turn, "talk."

We were all quiet for a moment, and then Percy spoke first.

"You know about the Greek gods and all those myths?" he asked.

"Your going to tell me they're real aren't you." He said.

"You believe us already?"

"Well, I did watch you two try to tear my friends apart in a magical brawl, so yah." He said, drawing out the so.

"Well, that was easy."

"Much easier than you, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth laughed.

Percy just pouted and looked away. We all laughed. James only chuckled lightly though, still stunned by what he just heard. He was normally very calm and collected. Slow to anger and did not have a legit fear of anything. Even death. He told me a while ago, "If I die, I die. Nothing we can do to change it. It will be the end of this life and the begging of the next." Most sophomores don't have thoughts like this. As accepting of reality James is, he doesn't like what is happening in our generation. Then there was a knock on the door. Percy and Annabeth started to get up but James was already at the door.

"Hey pops." I heard James say as he answered the door.

I let out a sigh of release. No bloodthirsty nasty waiting to take his head off. Then James walked back in with his dad close behind. They looked almost the same, except his dad was obviously bigger.

"Hello Monica, Joe." He said shaking their hands. Then his gaze turned to the others. James stepped in quickly and made introductions.

"Dad, they told me everything," he said quietly, " I know the truth."

"I had hoped your mother would be able to hide you forever, I should have known."

"So know what?" he asked looking at Percy.

"We go to camp," he answered, " I'm assuming you two will come with us?"

Joe and I nodded in agreement.

"Then I guess ill go pack." James said, almost sadly. But there was excitement in his eyes.

James and his dad began to walk upstairs when he stopped and pulled James in close and whispered in his ear. James nodded and kept walking while his dad turned and walked downstairs. After a few minutes he came down with his rowing duffel bag. Instead of walking over to us though, he continued to walk down to his dad. We sat there in uncomfortable silence waiting. After what wasn't a long time, James rejoined us in the living room. He had a pair of black sweatpants on and his red and black gore-tex jacket.

"Ok," he said, "lets hit the road."

With that we walked outside. James started to go for his car when Percy called him over. Then he whistled into the sky. We stood in silence until three figures decended from the sky.

"Are those Pegasi?" James asked.

"So you know the basics of Greek Mythology already, then?" Annabeth questioned.

"Mostly, but if what you said was true, and now i definitely believe it is. What do we have to do with it?"

"You know of the ancient heroes right?"

"Ajax, Theseus, those guys?"

"Yes, those guys. Well we are just like them, half god."

"Well that's... surprising."

"And that's why we want to bring you to camp, to train you."

"Where you didn't want me to go." James said looking at me.

"I had come up with a way to hide your scent," I explained, "but now that you know that you are a half-blood it won't work anymore."

Just then the pegasi landed, which saved us from explaining anymore. Percy and Annabeth climbed on the pure black one. Joe climbed on a gray one and James and I climbed on the third white one.

With that we took of into the sky, and we didn't look back.

**Alright how's that! Next chapter is another fight! Yah killing! I have problems...**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own the OCs, Rick Riordan owns the rest.**

**Sorry for being late I've been busy.**

Joe POV:

I wish I could say the flight back to camp was peaceful, but I would be a liar. We were somewhere over a river in the Alleghany National forest when I knew something was wrong. Call it what you will. An Apollo prophetic vision. A sixth sense. My Bat Radar going off. Truthfully, I just saw it.

A giant tentacle rose from the middle of the river. It snaked through the air straight towards James and Monica's Pegasus. I was about to cry a warning but the damage was done. The Pegasus swerved to the side too sharply and James tumbled over the side with a faint cry of: shit!

I reached toward my necklace and my bow materialized in my hand. It was golden, modeled after my dads, and a fire blazed on each end. I stood on the saddle of my Pegasus and we went into a steep dive. As i dove three other tentacles erupted from the water. Unfortunately, the head came up from the center to, and even worse, i got a real good look at it. Its head resembled a shark, but more demonic and rows of razor teeth each ten feet long. Even worse, James was tumbling straight toward it.

"Leviathan!" I heard Percy cry. I looked over and he jumped off his Pegasus and pulled himself into a dive to catch James. As he fell the tentacles tried to swat him but he cut them down, twirling through the air like a deadly razor. As i watched though James managed to grasp onto a tentacle. I drew my bowstring and a flaming arrow appeared on it. I aimed and fired the arrow straight into the Leviathan's eye. It roared in pain and threw James toward shore. Percy then manipulated the water to catch him and bring him to where James had landed. Soon after Annabeth, Monica, and I followed and landed next to where they crash-landed.

Monica and I rushed to James's side.

"You Ok?" Monica asked, exasperated.

"What in the actual hell was that?" He cried.

"Leviathan," Percy answered for us. "We are a large group of powerful demigods traveling together, it rose up to challenge us.

Just then a tentacle swept over our heads clearing out the trees. We all ducked and hid behind one of the trees that had been knocked over, and there were plenty. Then James dove toward his bag and pulled out two black pieces of something. I realized what they were when he put them together and was loading a shotgun.

"Why do you have a shotgun?" I hissed

"'Cause I can, it is mine, and I felt like it." He answered as he loaded the last shell. Then the ground shook. We peeked over the log and twenty feet away. The leviathan's head was slowly snaking toward us.

We are so screwed. I thought.

Then James popped up from behind his log and screamed: "Taste this bitch!" And fired a shell into its mouth. It snorted in surprise and roared. James was unfazed as he pumped and fired another round, blasting off a tooth. I took the chance and fired a flaming arrow into its gullet. Then we charged. Monica conjured a ghostly blade in each hand and hacked off a tentacle. Percy and Annabeth charged straight at its head. James and I charged in right behind them. Then an arm that we hadn't seen smashed the ground where Percy was standing if he hadn't rolled to the side last second. James then wasted no time. He dropped his empty shotgun and drew his pistol. He clambered up it's arm and on top of its head.

He wasted no time and pumped 4 rounds into its skull. But nothing happened; its skin was too tough.

"Joe!" He called, holding his hand up.

I morphed my bow into a spear and threw it. He caught it and plunged it into the monsters head. It roared in pain but James twisted the spear and it fell silent. As he jumped down it dissolved into dust.

**More killing, always a good thing. Hit that button below that says "review."**


	8. Chapter 8

**As usual I only own the OCs Rick Riordan owns the rest.**

James POV:

Once we had gathered up our belongings that the leviathan had scattered, I began the questioning.

"So what exactly was that?" I asked, looking at Percy.

"Sea monster," Percy replied. "A leviathan to be exact."

"And these things just attack randomly?"

"Sometimes, but we are five powerful demigods traveling together, we have a very powerful scent."

"Scent?"

"More like an aura." Annabeth chimed in, "Demigods have an aura that monsters can sense. They come to challenge us, see if we are worthy."

"So there is a chance something will jump out of those bushes?" I said motioning toward some bushes nearby.

"Don't jinx it, with Percy's aura and luck something probably will."

"I think you should start from the beginning with all of this." Monica said.

"Well the Olympian gods used to be in Greece, but they moved around with the West. The West is kind of like the heart of the gods. Currently the heart is in America, New York to be exact. Just like way back in the day, the gods still have kids with the gods; hence, us."

"So who's my parent?"

"That is the confusing part. About two years ago Percy, the other campers, and I defeated the Titan Kronos when he tried to rise again."

"You defeated a Titan?" I asked, completely shocked.

"Four actually." He said, and then looked away sadly. I made a note to not ask about their past.

"So now can you explain where exactly where you train for this?"

"Camp Half-Blood," Annabeth said. "it is a place where half-bloods like us go to learn to survive. Now the confusing part is why you aren't already there."

"What do you mean?"

"After defeating the Titan army Percy made the gods promise to claim their kids and send them to camp by the time they are 13. By the looks of it, you're about 16."

"Yah I am. But if you have to be claimed by claimed by 16, how come Monica has never been to camp?" I turned to her pointedly.

"Well," she began, drawing out the "e". "as a daughter of Hecate I was able to disguise my aura so I could live in the mortal world. I knew camp was existed, a satyr tried to take me there but I refused to go. Whether my other siblings have discovered my secret or not is not exactly my problem. When I found out James was a demi-god, I managed to disguise his scent as well. That is probably why he was never claimed."

"Seems reasonable enough." Annabeth said. "But now we have to get you three to camp."

"Hold up," Percy said, "why do you have a gun? Two guns?"

I reached around and grabbed my shotgun from where it had fallen. I then pulled out my pistol and cleared the chamber.

"My shotty is a birthday present. It is a Remington Model 887. My pistol is a Springfield Armory XDM, the 40. cal version."

"How well can you shoot? We have been looking for someone to teach all the other demigods to shoot."

"I'm a pretty good shot, but teaching, I'll try but I don't have all that much patience."

"Close enough." Percy shrugged.

"So if we are done here can we leave." I said losing my patience.

**Yah I know, a lot of taking, but some things needed to be explained.**


	9. Chapter 9

**As usual this is Rick Riordan I own the OCs.**

Monica POV:

We were flying through the air, on our way to camp. Honestly I really didn't want to go there. I have powers that in afraid to expose others to, and I couldn't bare to hurt anyone important. My gaze fell on James. We have known each other for a few years and I've tried to protect him from the truth. I had failed, but I can feel his aura emanating off him and I knew he would be ok, despite the monsters that he's going to draw in. I reached down to the saddlebag that held a 5-foot long package. The Leviathan tooth he shot off. How is it possible that his first monster is a freaking Leviathan? My first was just a hellhound that I blasted. He climbed on it and stabbed it in the face!

_I'll tell him later._ I concluded, placing the tooth back in the package. With some work it would make an amazing sword considering leviathan teeth are incredibly sharp.

"We are home!" Percy called out from the front.

We began to descend and James stirred in his sleep. I reached forward to shake him and his eyes snapped open. He looked around quickly and I noticed he was sweating.

"Hey," I said wrapping my arms around his waist. "You ok?"

His eyes widened and I saw something I never thought I would see in his eyes. Fear. He closed his eyes and when they opened again it was gone, replaced by the same grim, confident glimmer that is usually there.

"Yeah, why?" He lied. I knew the truth though. Demi-god dreams. They sucked. If he was having them, then something bad was going to happen soon.

"Liar." I laughed, so he thought I was joking, but I was going to find out what that dream was.

He shrugged it off and looked ahead. That's when camp came into view. My eyes widened. It was nothing like what I thought it was like. I had imagined old structures and a big training field. What I got was strawberry fields, a lake, and a beach overlooking Long Island sound. What really caught my eye was the assortment of odd buildings. A whole bunch of different styled buildings.

"Cabins," Annabeth said, seeing where I was looking. "Each one represents a god or goddess. Most of them are additions after the Titan War because of Percy's wish."

I nodded in understanding, and then I saw a centaur and two kids in armor waiting for us. As we landed James and I jumped off our Pegasus and stepped forward with Joe. Percy and Annabeth walked in front of us.

"Chiron," Percy said, bowing slightly. James, Joe, and I decided to follow suit. "These are the half-bloods."

"Ah, it is good to finally meet you two. And welcome back Joe, it has been some time, hasn't it?" He said, shaking our hands.

"It's an honor, sir." James said, " Are you the Chiron?"

"That is one question everybody asks," he said laughing. "Yes, and I am immortal."

James mouthed "immortal". "How do you know Joe?"

"He was here a few summers ago, I never forget a face." Chiron laughed good-naturedly.

Then the camper in armor interrupted. "Should I show them to where they are staying?"

"Yes, Monica, you are a daughter of Hecate?" He said looking at me. I nodded in response. "Clarisse, take her there to meet her siblings before dinner. Robbie, take James to the Hermes cabin for now, I'm sure he will be claimed soon. And Joe, come with me."

We each went out separate ways, reluctantly, but still left each other. As we walked I saw Annabeth and Percy talking by the Pegasi, it almost looked like an argument. I turned my attention away and looked at my guide. She had stringy brown hair and brown eyes with a cruel complexion.

"Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares by the way." She said shaking my hand. "Well this is your cabin, if you have questions ask Lou Ellen, your counselor." With that she turned and walked away, leaving me alone at the door.

The cabin was built out of boulders. On closer inspection I saw that each stone had an engraving on it in ancient Greek. I felt the magic emanating from each stone, some stronger than others. I heard the chatter of kids on the inside and sighed. I twisted the handle and slowly pushed open the door. Six kids lounged around inside. Four of them were idly talking. One of them, a girl with a blonde pixie cut, lounged on a bed reading a book that was levitating in front of her. The other kid looked like her twin, was sitting with her back against the wall holding an ethereal ball of light in her hand. Then I noticed something weird. Each one of them had black cloth wrapped around their right arm from their wrist to their elbow. As they saw me their activities ceased and they stood up and walked to me. A tall girl with curly black hair and pitch black eyes stood toe to toe with me.

"Where are your markings?" She asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Your markings." She pointed to my right arm. "You don't have them."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean."

She sighed and unwound the wrapping on her arm. The rest of the cabin followed suite. On each of there forearms, starting at the elbow and ending at the wrist was a variety on black marks, like tattoos. The black haired girl had markings like fire. The twin girls had marks like grass being blown by the wind. A boy with short brown hair had marks like rays of light. The last two boys had red hair and marks like mist.

"Without marks you cant be a true child of Hecate." And with that she made a ball of fire in her hands and blasted me out the door. I hit the ground hard and rolled a few feet. My sweater was smoking and charred, but I was fine. I stood and conjured a sword in my right hand and a ball of energy in my other.

"Is this how you want to play it?" I shouted. A shot the smoking ball at one of the red haired boys, but he materialized a shield in front of him. The ball of energy blasted through his shield and sent him flying. The black haired girl who I figured was Lou Ellen stepped forward, fire in one hand and lightning in the other. She fired both at me but it dissipated against a shield I conjured.

"That's impossible..." She muttered. She wasn't able to say anymore because i conjured a ball of energy and slammed it into her chest. The boy with brown hair caught her as the blondes stepped forward. Instantly copies of them, hundreds of them, surrounded me. I raised my hands I floated a few feet into the air. I felt power, power like I have never felt before. I looked down and I saw that white swirls, not black ones, were glowing on my arms. I took a closer look and saw that they were actually swirls all over my body, shining through my clothes. The wind whipped around me and forced my half siblings to the ground. Power surged through me and the light was nearly blinding. Bolts of energy fired from me and carved trenches in the ground.

"Stop!" They begged. But I was on a roll. I shot arcs of energy at them and they flew through the air like ragdolls. Then a seventh camper stepped out of the cabin. She had flowing blonde hair with bright green eyes. Her forearm was covered in marks like waves. She raised her hand and a green light shown everywhere. I instantly felt calm. I slowly descended to the ground and ceased the power surge. As I hit the ground I collapsed and blacked out.

**You know you want to review after this.**

**Flames- destruction**

**Grass- illusion**

**Mist- creation**

**Light- healing**

**Waves- persuasion, bending wills.**


	10. Chapter 10

**As usual I only own the OCs, Rick owns the rest.**

James POV:

Robbie led me through the camp on a tour. We stopped by the big house, Pegasus stables, volleyball pit, and Canoe Lake. Turns out they actually have sculls! Or singles for you non-rowing folk. I learned that Robbie actually was a coxswain before coming to camp. He is also a son of Hermes. We both completely forgot about the tour and talked about rowing and which crews, sorry, teams, sucked and which teams we thought would be fast this year. Then we arrived at the arena.

"Do you know how to use a sword? Or any other weapon?" He asked.

"Never an actual sword, but I do know how to use a bow." I replied.

"Well, capture the flag is soon so Chiron will want you fitted with something so you don't get skewered."

I gulped and he laughed. "Don't worry about it. You are unclaimed, that means you'll be in my cabin! And I'll watch your back so those Ares kids don't make you a shish-ke-bob."

With that he pushed open the door of the arena and i followed him in. I saw kids in full battle gear dueling. As I watched I saw a kid who looked a lot like Joe wielding two daggers disarm a huge kid carrying a large hammer.

"Hey! Leo!" Robbie called. A Hispanic kid with curly brown hair and dark brown eyes looked up from an anvil. He had a hammer in one hand and a heated peice of bronze in the other.

"'Sup, Robbie." He said, then his gaze shifted to me. "Hey! New kid! Welcome to camp. I'm Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus."

"God of blacksmiths." I said, shaking his hand. "James Blazevic, son of... no idea."

He looked me over and scratched his chin. "You look like an Ares kid, but your eyes don't have that cruel look to them. Maybe Hermes, possibly even Poseidon! That would be cool for you, bud."

I smiled; this kid was so hyper it was funny. He kept going on about the ways I could be this god or that god's kid. He reminded me of the stereotypical spastic eight-year-old. He looked like he was about to say something else when Robbie cleared his throat.

"Oh. Right. You probably want armor. Come with me." He said.

He led us into the armory adjacent to the arena. We walked past rows of weapons and armor all on racks. Some weapons or pieces of armor stood alone on plaques with lights above them. On closer inspection those weapons were unique in some way. One sword was curved and black with a jagged edge. A helmet had horns sticking from the front and small eye slits. I decided to ask about it.

"What's with the weapons that are alone?" I asked Leo as i turned from the sword. He was holding up a bronze breastplate up to me like he was measuring it on me.

"Ah, those things have some sort of story behind it. It was either carried by a hero or monster and has done great or horrible deeds in combat. See this sword?" He picked up a long golden blade that shined like the sun. "This sword belonged to Hyperion, the Titan of light. During the Titan War, Percy defeated Hyperion and trapped him in a tree, we later recovered this sword from the battlefield as a trophy."

I looked at all the weapons that held some sort of story. I was fascinated but I knew that these weapons most likely had tragic endings.

"Anyway, try these on. They should fit." He said handing helmet, greaves, gauntlets, and me a breastplate. With some help I strapped them on. The gauntlets had armored hands that I figured would hurt a lot to get punched by. The armor in general was standard, kind of heavy but not that bad.

"Looks like they fit pretty well." I said.

"Great, lets find you a shield, you have your own weapon." He said.

"What do you mean I have my own weapon?" I asked. Leo was to busy rummaging through a chest to notice my question. He stood and tossed me a bronze shield with an oak backing. I caught it and slipped it on my left arm.

"I'll show you in your duel." He said and we walked out into the arena. "Who wants to duel the new kid?"

"Uh, no!" I yelled, but it was to late. There was a clamor of kids, but a guy about 14 with brown hair and green eyes stepped forward. He had a long sword and shield.

"I will." He said. "Austin Chamer, son of Demeter." He extended his hand and I shook it.

"James Blazevic." I replied.

"Well let's hit it." He readied his sword.

Leo walked forward and whispered in my ear. "Children of Demeter are not the best fighters, but you are new, so keep your guard up. And about your weapon, I have an eye for magic stuff, twist your ring." With that he stepped back and Austin charged.

I narrowly dodged his downward cleave by stepping to the right. I quickly twisted my ring and a war axe expanded in my hand. It had a three-and-a-half foot long haft with a blade that extended from the top halfway back down the haft. It was pure black, which I liked. It had intricately carved leaves running up and down the haft and on the blade. The edge of the blade was silver.

I swung the axe like hammer and it lodged into his shield that he raised to ward off the blow. I yanked back on the haft and his shield tore out of his grip. As it clattered to the ground he swung his sword in a wide arc. I ducked and felt it whistle over my head. I jumped up and slammed him with my shield. He staggered back and swung again. I caught his blade with my axe then swung my shield down on the blade, near the hilt. The blade clattered to the floor and I spun and kicked. My foot connected with his chest and he fell to the floor. I ran forward and placed a foot on his chest. He looked up at me with respect and extended his hand. I took it and helped him up as the arena cheered.

"Your technique is almost feral." He commented. "Like a bear swinging his paws. With practice you could take down some very skilled people."

"Thank-you." I said, smiling at the compliment.

I then took off my armor and stowed it in a pack that Leo brought for me. I put my shield in then looked at my axe. I twisted the top and it shrank back into the simple silver ring on my hand. I turned around and saw Austin waiting with Robbie behind me.

"You know," Austin began. "I kind of saved you."

"How so?" I asked him.

"Because I only got here a few days ago and I also noticed some of the bigger Ares kids eyeing you like fresh meat."

"So you basically saved me by volunteering to fight me?"

"Basically, yah."

"I guess I owe you."

Just then a conch horn blasted in the distance. "Food!" Robbie yelled and took off. Austin and I sprinted after him until we reached what I guessed was the dining pavilion.

"I'll see you later man, got to sit at my table." Austin said and sat with a bunch of kids who looked like him.

I looked around confused. I saw Percy sitting alone at a table. A dozen or so blonde haired kids sat at a table with Annabeth. There were a few tables that were empty and others that were filled to the end. Then I saw a hand from a table with about twenty kids reach up and wave me over.

"Welcome to Hermes table, I'm Travis Stoll." A kid with a messy mop of brown hair said. "You are going to be sitting with us until you get claimed."

"Claimed?" I asked.

"Until your godly parent claims you as their kid, it will most likely happen soon." Another kid piped up.

I looked over at Robbie and asked. "Which tables are the Apollo and Hecate tables?"

He pointed toward a table full of kids with blonde hair and blue eyes. I saw Joe sitting their laughing along with the rest of the kids there. Then Robbie pointed to another table and faltered.

"That's weird." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"The Hecate table," he turned to me. "It's empty."

**Ok if you want a pretty decent picture of James's axe, check out this link.**

** wiki/Ebony_War_Axe_(Skyrim)**

**Just imagine the axe in the picture with the carvings I described and a longer blade.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I own the OC's, Rick owns the rest.**

Joe's POV:

Chiron sat me down it the big house. I looked around and saw that Dionysus wasn't around.

"Now I trust you will try to contain your... ability, this time." He began.

I remembered the last time. I had attempted what no child of Apollo had before. Most of us are only viewed as archers and healers. I tried to harness the power of the sun. I almost succeeded. The energy it took to do it caused me to pass out for a month and destroyed a one hundred yard radius around me. Unfortunately i was in the common ground. Fortunately it was winter and basically nobody was around, so nobody was hurt. After I woke up I decided i would wait before coming back to camp. I tried sometimes to harness it again but was never able to.

"I'll try, sir." I said, figuring it was the right thing to say.

"Not try, you will. We can't have that level of destruction again. And if your siblings discover that power, i fear what could happen."

"Yes sir, I'll try not to make anything blow up this time."

"I know you will." He smiled kindly. "You're a good kid. Look after your friend though, i sense something is happening."

James? What could happen so soon? I wondered.

"Anyway, it's almost dinner. Go join your siblings, I'm sure they will be happy to see you."

With that I stood and walked out of the Big House. I made my way over to the dining pavilion and sat down at Apollo's table. The conch horn blew and the cabins filed in. I recognized some kids from when I was here the first time but there were tons of new kids. Eventually I saw James sprint in with a kid who went and sat at the Demeter table. He caught my eye after sitting down at the Hermes table and gave me the nod. Then he turned to one of the other kids and they had a quick exchange. As I watched James look around his eyes filled with panic. He then stood up quickly and ran over to me. He grabbed my shoulder and yanked me up from my siblings.

"Bro, what-" I began to ask.

"Monica's table is empty!" he yelled and began to sprint ahead of me towards the Hecate cabin, cabin number 20. Then I realized the problem. I attempted to catch up to him but a panicked James is pretty damn fast. It made me sad because I always am faster. James reached the cabin and threw himself at the door. The door smashed off its hinges and fell in. I caught up and saw him staring up at a girl with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Monica." He gasped.

Her eyes widened with understanding and she picked him up. She walked him through the cabin and I followed. I saw a couple of kids lounging around, all of them stunned. When we reached the end I saw Monica on a bed. She looked pale, almost dead. James dropped to his knees next to her and brushed his hand against her cheek. He was silent for a few moments before speaking.

"Is she alive?" he asked. I saw him attempting to blink tears back.

"She expended a huge amount of power, her body shouldn't have been able to handle it." She explained. "But she is alive, she will wake up soon."

James relaxed. "What happened?"

"My siblings," she put emphasis on "siblings". "Decided to attack her. I don't know why and Catherine won't explain. Actually I have an idea. Catherine, get Toohey."

"Wait." I said. "Monica Toohey?"

"Yes that's her."

James and I looked at each other and smiled. This just got more interesting, after waiting for a bit a thin girl with light brown eyes and black hair walked through the door. Her eyes fell on us and she stopped.

"Guys!" she yelled and embraced us in an awkward hug. "What are you doing here?"

"We are half-bloods, but we can catch up later!" I said.

"Oh right, what do you need Lou?" Toohey said turning her gaze to the blonde girl, Lou Ellen.

"You're a daughter of Morpheus. I was thinking maybe you could wake up other Monica." Lou Ellen said, motioning to Monica.

"Wow, she's here too? Alright I'll try."

We watched as Toohey knelt down and place one hand on Monica's forehead and another over her heart. For several agonizing minutes we watched as their eyes twitched and suddenly Toohey lurched back.

"I think-" she began but we shushed her as Monica stirred. She coughed and sputtered for a few seconds before he eyes fluttered open. James wrapped her in a hug and Monica sat there stunned.

"There was a church," Monica said. "Mother quest torches dogs!" she continued to say random things that made no sense until Toohey stepped in. she touched her forehead and her eyelids fluttered closed.

"Relax, James, she needs to rest. It sounds like she had a vision. We will make sense of it tomorrow." She said. "But for now, let's catch up."

**All right new character! Monica Toohey! Daughter of Morpheus. To keep confusion down I will always refer to her as Toohey. And if your wondering that the black haired girl is Lou Ellen, look back and it said Monica assumed she was Lou Ellen. That girl is Catherine Daley. The blonde girl is actually Lou Ellen.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I own the OC's, Rick owns the rest.**

Monica POV:

I slowly blinked my eyes open. I looked around slowly and started to sit up as memories flooded back to me. It was almost like a physical punch to the face as I lay back down. After a few moments I took in my surroundings. It was a church. A church with one dim light right above the altar. On either side of the altar was a golden pedestal. In one a golden torch blazed, but the other was empty. Then I noticed a woman kneeling in front of the altar.

She had dry black hair and was wearing a worn grey gown. It was simple with nothing special about it. As I got closer I noticed she was incredibly frail. Ribs shown through her clothes and there was not a bit of muscle on her. I walked unsteadily over to her. As I got closer her head turned. She looked like she was a once beautiful lady, but now her cheeks and eyes were sunken in. her eyes shifted colors slowly, but all the colors were lackluster.

"Come, my daughter." She said. "We must speak."

"Mother?" I asked, completely stunned. My mother was a powerful goddess; she shouldn't look like this.

"I sense my appearance disturbs you. Alas, there is nothing I can do about it; but you, can save me from fading."

"What must I do?"

"Long ago I wielded two torches in the war, my symbols of power. In the recent Titan war; however, I sided with Kronos because I wanted respect. I regret my actions, but Zeus is cruel. He took one of my torches, half of my power, as punishment. He promised to return it, but he was not careful. A bastard son of a demi-god stole it from his throne room. Since that day I have been growing weaker. I fear what my power is being used for."

"I'll help you mother, you barely have to ask."

She smiled up at me. "You are the most noble of my children, that's why I made you my torch bearer."

"What do you-" I started to say but then I saw the remaining torch flare up. The flames leapt toward me and engulfed my arm. I felt no pain as the crimson flames swirled around my arm before slowly forming into my hand. I watched as the flames expanded into a sword that resembled fire. The edges of the metal flowed constantly as if it itself was made of flames. Heat radiated off of it and I felt the power flowing through it. The pommel was a glowing ruby that looked like it had fire in the center. I was awestruck.

"It will come to you when you call it." Hecate said and the sword vanished from my hand. "Now I suppose you have other questions? Make it quick we have little time."

I looked around and saw the church was slowly getting brighter. I was waking up.

"What do these markings mean?" I said showing her my arm.

"These marks label you as my Torch Bearer. You can access any field of magic, whereas your sibling are limited too one field for the most part."

"How?"

"Besides the field I blessed them with, magic requires a sacrifice. Whether burnt food or giving your life for a friend; sacrifices release energy that can be harnessed to cast more ancient and powerful magic."

"So I can use it all?"

"To a limited extent, but I fear your time here is up. Do not fail me, my child."

I sat bolt up right in bed surrounded my friends. I must have been in shock because I babbled inane things. I felt a girl with black hair touch my forehead and I instantly fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Ok if you are wondering what the sacrifice thing is all about, read "The Son of Magic" in the demigod diaries.**


	13. Chapter 13

**The usual stuff, Rick owns it.**

James POV:

After we recovered from the shock of Monica's incident, and the fact that Toohey was a demigod; we gathered in the dining pavilion to catch up on everything thats happened. Turns out Toohey has been coming to camp during the summer for years but was only claimed recently.

"So why are you at camp now?" I asked. "It's not summer silly child."

She laughed. Guess it's good to know that stuff will never change, even though we are demi-gods. Then she just shrugged.

"Because I felt like it. Honestly do I need a reason to come here?" She asked.

"No. This place is kind of awesome. But. How many of our friends are demi-gods? I'm assuming you and Monica would know because you have known you were demi-gods the longest."

"Well... Zach and Hannah are, I'm sure of those two. Bridget has an aura, but I'm not sure."

"And to think Monica has been hiding me for this long." I laughed.

"Do you know who your parent is?"

"No clue."

She looked at me closer, then shrugged.

"I don't know. But it's weird that you haven't been claimed already." She said.

"So I've been told." I said.

She reached forward and touched my forehead. I felt a spark and she recoiled.

"You've been having dreams, haven't you?" She asked suddenly.

"Uhh, yes." I answered hesitantly.

She reached forward again and placed her palm against my forehead.

"May I?" She asked.

I nodded and she closed her eyes. Suddenly I was in the dream I have been having. The only difference was everything was clearer. I saw me. I was wearing black armor with a large sword in my hand. I was staring down some sort of monster. Its hind legs had talons and great bird-like wings expanded from its back. Talons also extended from the tips of its wings and they also doubled as the creature's forearms. A head of a hawk with eyes like coals and the entire creature and me glowed like fire. It growled and a halo of fire blazed around it. In my dream form I felt the heat. But then I, the dream me in the armor, dropped to my knees. The fire swirled around dream me and when it dissipated there was nothing left.

I felt a shock and Toohey and I came back to the picnic table to the confused looks of Joe and other campers who had gathered.

"James..." Toohey breathed, her eyes wide with fright. "That thing in your dream. That was a Phoenix."

She then slumped onto the table. Joe caught her before she slammed her face down.

"She just passed out." He explained. "Seeing that dream of yours must've taken a lot out of her."

I nodded shakily. I was starting to understand a few things. That man at the boathouse a few days ago. He was meant to kill me, because I am meant to kill the Phoenix. Or at least that's my theory.

"But the Phoenix," a random camper chimed in. "It was imprisoned by the gods centuries ago. Frozen in Stygian ice."

"Stygian Ice?" I asked.

"Ice from the River Styx." Someone else said darkly. "It can only be melted my a magical fire or broken when it is used, depending on what it is being used for."

We turned and saw Annabeth and Monica walking toward us. They both looked like they had an unpleasant conversation. Monica still looked pale from when she passed out, but she looked better than before. Monica sat next to me and Annabeth sat next to Toohey.

"Monica had a vision." Annabeth said and we nodded.

"I met my mother. She is fading" She said the last part slowly and we gasped. "Someone has stolen her torch, one of her symbols of power. The second torch can only prevent her from fading for so long."

"So what do we need to do?" I asked, eager to help in any way.

Annabeth looked at me, her cold eyes examining everything. "You both have been having dreams or visions. Giving how close you two are, I say they are connected. In Monica's dream her mother's torch is missing. That torch's fire is magical and very, very, hot. In your dream you fight a Phoenix. A Phoenix that we all know is frozen in Stygian ice. But possibly, someone wants it set free. They steal the torch, thaw out the Phoenix, and we have a huge problem."

"So we find the torch," I said. "Kick the ass of whoever took it; and destroy the Phoenix permanently."

"But it feels like there is something missing. You also forget the Phoenix rises from its ashes, that's why the gods froze it."

Then a shadow loomed over us. We looked up and saw Chiron looking down at us.

"As pleasant as a topic as this is," he said sarcastically. "It is time for bed. Now."

We got up glumly and walked to each of our cabins. Except me. I decided to go for a walk to be alone for a bit. Being alone tends to calm me down, especially if im outside. I found a spot overlooking the canoe lake and sat down. Annabeth was right. I felt like something was missing from the equation. So I sat. And I thought. I have no idea how long I was there for until I heard something rustle behind me. I spun my ring and my axe expanded in my hand. The edge glowed in the moonlight.

I crept around the tree I was sitting against and saw a hooded figure standing there. I slowly approached with my axe raised. If this was the same thing that attacked me at the boathouse it was going to die. Painfully.

"Oh, relax," the figure, obviously a woman, said. "I'm not the kind of god to blast my own children."

I dropped my axe. After all these years, standing in front of me was my own mother.

"I would have brought you here earlier, but your girlfriend hid you from me. But I suppose it was actually for the best." She stated simply.

"I- I don't know what to say." I stuttered.

"You don't have to say anything, instead, listen." She waved her hand and a blanket with assorted sandwiches and other kinds of food.

She motioned for me to sit down so I did. "Now you see, James, I have grown tired of both gods and demi-gods alike saying my children are no good in combat. Therefore I decided to make you... unique. Not necessarily more powerful, but you can do things none of my other children dreamed of."

"Like what, exactly." I asked carefully.

She laughed. It was a nice, motherly kind of laugh. "That is for you to find out, my son. That is how children of the gods receive their power. The gods bless their children with certain abilities. How powerful they are though, that is up to the child's will. After the game of capture-the-flag tomorrow, I will reveal that you are my son. Use your powers during the game. Experiment! Have fun with it!"

"You still haven't told me who you are exactly."

"Ah, yes. Come closer."

I leaned in and she whispered in my ear. I couldn't help but smile.

**Ha! You thought I'd tell you so soon! BAM!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I own only the OCs, Rick owns the rest.**

Monica POV:

I woke up in the Hecate cabin. The lights were off and my siblings were still asleep. I conjured a ball of light in my hand and stood up. I noticed that the markings running up my arm glowed slightly. Then I got and idea. I stepped outside, careful not to wake my siblings. I concentrated power. White energy sparked over my fingertips. I concentrated harder and the sparks came together. The marks on my arm began to glow even brighter. I turned and slammed my fist into a tree. The tree splintered then exploded where I hit it. The light on my arm died and my strength waned slightly. I smiled all the same. The markings basically were acting as an indicator.

Then I summoned my sword. A small fire appeared in my hand and expanded into a four-foot long flaming blade. The edges still moved like fire, but now there was a visible aura of fire around the edges. I swung it around and felt it slice through the air. I spun and sliced in a powerful downward cleave.

CLANG!

I stopped in surprise and saw that my sword collided with James's axe. He was perfectly calm. With one arm behind his back and one arm holding his axe in place against my sword.

"New toy?" He asked.

I swept my sword to the side to disconnect it from his axe.

"From my mother." I said smiling.

He swung his axe in a wide ark. I moved to block but then he changed direction. He swept up inside my guard and placed a twig against my neck.

"If this was a knife, you'd be dead." He said smiling.

"Oh really?" I questioned. My free arm glowed and I placed it against his chest. He instantly froze in place. I stepped back and proceeded to laugh. Then I tripped over a root that seemed to come from nowhere. I looked back at James, now unfrozen, and saw a mischievous glint in his eye. Then I noticed the other cabins starting to file out toward the dining pavilion. I joined my siblings and he walked to join the Hermes cabin.

I sat down and filled my plate with eggs, toast, and bacon. I smiled as I saw James almost break a kids hand who tried to take his bacon. I knew that rule. Never mess with a man's bacon.

My siblings and I began to talk about different kinds of magic, and wich field was better when one of the twins, Carol, blurted out. "How long have you been dating?"

I stopped eating at the sudden and random question. "More than a year." I replied. "Why?"

"Because that." She said pointing.

We all followed her gaze to the Aphrodite table. There I saw an Asian girl with dark hair with a ton of makeup and jewelry. She was attempting to eat bacon cutely and epically failing. I followed her gaze and saw her looking at James. If he noticed he didn't let on.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Lou Ellen told me. "Drew has an eye for every new camper. Literally. Do you guys remember when Jason came to camp?"

I heard a chorus of 'yes's and laughs from around the table.

"Yah, I'm not worried. Sometimes he is to loyal for his own good."

"Well lets-"

The Chiron interrupted us by stamping his hooves on the floor.

"Heroes! I would like your attention for a moment." Everyone stopped and looked at him. "Thank you. I would like to announce that capture the flag is tonight! Teams have been made and it is the blue team: Athena, Poseidon, Demeter, Aphrodite, Hebe, Hecate, Dionysus, Hypnos, Nemesis and Nike. The red team is: Ares, Hephaestus, Hades, Apollo, Hermes, Tyche, Iris, Morpheus, and Kratos. No maiming or killing!"

This will be fun. I thought.

Going up against Joe and James should be interesting. My team had more people but the kids weren't as great of fighters, except the Athena, Poseidon, Nike, and my cabin. They had better fighters and basically all the archers, but there weren't as many. This would be an even game.

I was shaken out of my thoughts by sounds of fighting on the hill. I stood up quickly and summoned my sword. A mob of kids followed my example with the sound of weapons being drawn. We all took of toward the hill with Percy and Annabeth leading the way. On the hill were two hellhounds. One was pinning down a girl and the other was pinning down a satyr. The girl was keeping the hellhounds jaws away from biting her face off. The satyr was clubbing the Hades out of the Hellhound holding him down.

Percy charged but before he reached an axe flew through the air, burying itself in the first hellhound's neck and it burst into dust. Percy helped the girl up and she reached toward her. Before she collapsed James and another camper ran forward and grabbed her. Percy ran his sword through the second hellhound.

"Hey Monica!" James yelled.

I was about to say something but then i saw who he was walking with.

"Bridget!" I yelled. I ran forward and wrapped my best friend in a hug.

"Hellhounds," she muttered. "Not the best thing. Who through that axe?"

"That would be me." James said spinning his axe in his hands.

"Oh my gods! I didn't even realize you were you!" She hugged James tightly. James just sighed and returned it. "What are you two doing here?"

"We aren't the only ones." James said as Joe and Toohey walked over.

"Group hug!" Bridget screamed. By now a small crowd had gathered. Then Chiron arrived.

"Who are you my dear?" He asked.

"Bridget Smith, daughter of Hermes." She replied.

**All right so review, capture the flag will be in the next two chapters. Now I understand a lot of people like to read about drama and that kind of stuff, so as much as it kills me to right, I will make an attempt to add some.**

**And for pictures of the characters and other things, check this link. It will be edited as new characters show up.**

/a/kmdoB


	15. Chapter 15

**I only own the OCs, Rick owns the rest.**

Joe's POV:

After we had gotten over the shock that Bridget was a demigod, and on my and James's team for capture the flag. Things settled back down to normal, or, normal for camp at least. We each ventured off to our own activities to do some last minute training before capture the flag. I went with James to his first official combat lesson while Monica and Bridget refused to separate no matter how many campers tried to pull them apart.

"You know if any more people we know show up it could be just like school." I told James.

"Which could be good or bad." He replied with a smirk.

"Let's go with good. But I'm wondering what we are going to do about this Phoenix business."

"We kill it. Easier said than done but that's what we have to do."

"But Phoenixes rise from their ashes. That's why the gods froze it."

"There has to be a way to defeat it so it won't come back. Is there a way to capture its spirit?"

"Maybe, but who knows."

By now we had arrived at the arena and found Monica and Bridget already there. They were talking at the edge and Monica was twirling a ball of light in her hand. She extinguished it and they began to walk over to us with a look that said "we have and idea". That could be good or bad.

"You have to get a bit more practice before capture the flag," Monica said poking James in the chest. "And I know how to help you."

"What's your idea?" He asked.

In response Monica conjured a ball of light and shot it at the floor. There was a swirl of smoke and when it cleared there was a Greek soldier standing in its place. It was clear and didn't look completely human, but it was pretty close. I looked at Monica and saw that she looked tired.

"Get as much out of this as you can, I can only cast this a few times." She told him.

Then the conjured soldier drew his sword and we retreated as James brought out his axe. The soldier swung at him and they began to spar. It was slow but over the fight James's attacks and blocks grew more exact and precise. Then I noticed a problem. Drew. Dumb bitch was eyeing James just because he was the new camper. Everyone has told me he always did this. She began to walk over and looked like she was about to try and get his attention when Monica waved her hand. I expected Drew to blow up or turn into a rat or something awesome like that; however, Monica decided to be subtler. The ghost warrior morphed into a copy of Drew holding a dagger. James wasted no time in lunging and cleaving the ghost's head in two. The copy collapsed to the floor and vaporized. The few of us there started laughing and clapping at the horrified expression on Drew's face.

I gave Monica a knowing look and Bridget high-fived her. James walked over spinning his axe in his hand.

"What was with the random change?" He asked.

"No reason." Monica said innocently, but James didn't buy it. He started to look around and he saw Drew glaring angrily.

"Bro, she's jealous." I said helpfully.

"Am not!" Monica protested.

I poked her in the ribs.

"Sure you aren't."

"Ok enough of that." James said finally joining in. "Only I can poke her and not get blasted."

"Don't be so sure about that." Monica said glaring at him.

"We all know your glares don't work on me, they never have."

"They worked on her." She said this motioning to Drew.

"That is because she is a huge pansy." I said overly loudly.

Drew just huffed and walked away with her lackeys behind her. We started to laugh and then we heard a shell being blown in the distance.

"Time to kick ass!" James cheered, grabbing the three of us and he started to run.

We arrived back at the dining pavilion to see campers starting to gather. Most were strapping on armor or checking weapons while others just sat around. James, Bridget, and I left Monica with her team and joined ours. We each find our armor and strapped it on. Mine was light leather armor so I could move faster with my bow. I strapped on my gauntlets that had a little surprise. They were a gift from Hephaestus when I did him a favor. I saw James's gauntlets had armored hands. He would have gotten those.

"All right!" We heard Clarisse yell. "To the woods!"

We all cheered and chased after he. James slid into line next to me and we ran together.

"Beast-mode on?" he asked.

"Beast-mode on." I agreed.

**Next chapter is capture the flag. You will finally find out who James's mother is at the end. Or you will be able to tell by his powers.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I own only the OCs, Rick owns the rest.**

James POV:

We were all gathered around our flag. We placed it high in a tree on out side of the creek. We took the north side of the woods while the blue team had the south. The conch was going to sound in about twenty minutes but we hadn't moved into position or talked any tactics. Fortunately a Hermes kid voiced my concern.

"What the hell are we waiting for?" she asked.

"Leo?" Clarisse asked, looking at the child of Hephaestus expectantly.

Then we heard it. A faint buzz. Them we saw the glint of bronze as a tiny bronze helicopter descended from the sky and landed in Leo's hand. I figured it was best not to question.

"Helicopter 001, play back audio recording." He told it.

We heard static, then Annabeth's voice.

"Its a recording!" A Kratos clarified for those with no brains.

"Shut up!" Clarisse told him.

"Percy, you will be guarding the creek along with some Nike kids. Demeter and Dionysus cabins will be guarding our flag. Monica and Catherine, you two are the more powerful Hecate kids, I want you roving. Athena and Hebe will guard the left and-" Then the recording cut off.

"What happened?" Clarisse asked.

"You didn't give me enough time to perfect this, the recording won't last forever." Leo replied.

"All right so we know some of what they are doing. Ok, Hepeastus and Nico, I want you on guard with some Apollo kids in the trees. Half of my cabin will attack there left with the Tyche cabin and the other half will attack their right with the Morpheus cabin. Kratos guys, I want you to charge and take down as many scouts as you can. Hermes and Iris, I want you as scouts and support where we need it. But you," she pointed at me. "You are new. Do you mind roving with your two friends?"

I looked at Bridget and Joe. They both looked eager to fight.

"We'll do it." I answered.

"Good, move out." Clarisse said as the conch horn blew.

Everyone ran off to their positions. Bridget, Joe, and I ran into the woods. After a few minutes we came to the edge of the clearing and stopped. We saw about ten kids in armor walking across the clearing.

"We can take them." I said.

"How? There are ten of them!" Bridget exclaimed.

"No, there's two. The children of Hecate, they are creating illusions of themselves."

"How can you tell?"

"They all look the exact same." I lied. I didn't want to tell them about my mother and my powers yet. But they didn't look convinced. So I did something stupid. I charged, knowing they would follow me. I sent my consciousness through the ground and only detected two pairs of feet. I directed myself toward the closer one and launched myself though the air. All ten girls turned to me in perfect sync. I passed straight through one and tackled one of the real twins. Instantly some of the clones faded and Bridget and Joe went to work finding the other two.

The girl pushed me off and drew her readied her sword. I smiled and readied my axe and shield. She charged but vanished. Suddenly I got hit in the back. I felt the ground and sensed footsteps behind me. I acted knocked out until she was close. I jumped up and kicked. My foot knocked her sword out of her hand and I smashed my shield into her face and she collapsed.

I turned and saw Joe and Bridget surrounded by clones. I sensed the real one and smacked her really freaking hard with my axe over her head. She collapsed and the clones faded.

They looked at me with very questioning looks.

"You were right." Joe said.

"We've been over this," I said and spread my arms dramatically. "I'm always right."

"Whatever, let's go."

We left the twins in the field and began to walk through the woods. Then I saw the creek. I was about to warn my friends to duck when an arrow flew through the air. It struck Bridget in the helmet and she collapsed. I caught her and dragged her behind a tree.

"Percy! Percy!" A voice called. "There are two over here! I got one!"

Wait? Two?

I saw Percy running over and stopped by a tree. The kid that got Bridget stepped out from behind a bush.

"It looked like two of those new kids. Uh, Joe and Bridget!" He cried excitedly.

"Good job. Wait for the Joe to pop out. He will eventually." Percy said, then started to walk away.

"Quick," Joe whispered to me. "I'll shoot the archer then attack Percy. That will be enough of a distraction for you to get by."

"What? No I-" I started to say but Joe cut me off.

"They know I am here, they don't know about you yet. Trust me bro."

I grasped his arm dramatically and he grasped mine.

"See you on the other side you crazy bastard."

With that Joe touched his bowstring and a flaming arrow materialized on it. He stood and launched it into the woods. There was a muffled grunt and a clank of armor. Then Percy turned and started to run back. Joe shot an arrow at him and it burst on his shield, leaving a charred black mark. He morphed his bow into a spear. He charged in a flash of light and they fought. I ran across the creek and disappeared into the woods. I looked back and saw Joe unarmed with Percy's sword at his chest.

I turned and ran through the woods. I stopped only because a reached a cliff. I looked over and saw the blue flag being guarded by about fourteen kids. I was about to sneak down when a voice behind me said, "'Sup."

I whirled around and saw Monica with her flaming sword standing there. She looked awesome in armor, which is hard to pull off for most people. Her eyes had a happy glint to them, like fighting me was an amazing thing.

"I'm not letting you get that flag." She stated simply.

"I wouldn't take it without a fight." I said smiling.

"Good. That would be boring." Then I charged her.

We exchanged blows, but she was holding back. I could tell. Her eyes were examining everything, but so was I. She swung her sword in a broad uppercut. I easily dodged but I wasn't expecting the wave of fire that shot out. I fell back with my shield heating up. My armor and shield were burned and i was drained. Then again, so was Monica.

I re-engaged and we exchanged blows and swipes. She used some magic but this time I was wary. She got lucky with a blast and knocked me down. As I struggled to get up she came and kneeled on my shoulders, pinning me.

"Ooooo, looks like you lose." She said smiling.

I just smiled back. I knew how to get out of this. I thanked my coach in my head for all those stretches we had to do. I flexed my abs and swung my legs up behind her. She was just short enough for my feet to wrap around her neck. She grunted in surprise and I pulled her down. Then I rolled so her face was in the grass.

Then I did the completely unexpected. I willed the grass to wrap around her and hold her down. I stood and smirked at her.

"Your mother is-" she almost said but i put my hand on her mouth.

"No spoilers." I said smiling. Then while she was still tied down I kissed her and walked away.

She was silent as I walked to the cliff. I turned and winked. Then I began to shimmy down the cliff. When I reached the bottom the guards noticed me. They began to stalk toward me, weapons drawn. The. The Ares kids burst from the woods.

"Get the flag!" I heard Clarisse yell out as she and her siblings fought off campers and random vines.

I nodded and ran forward. My buddy Austin confronted me. Before he could say anything I willed a root to rise from the ground. I smacked him aside and I grabbed the flag. Vines whipped toward me but I willed them to stop and attack the blue team. They screamed in protest and I ran out. The Area cabin followed me, cheering all the way. As we ran some of the other team tried to stop us but were knocked aside by the Ares kids. We crossed into our territory and we burst out in cheers.

Chiron and the rest of the campers from both teams converged on the creek as some Ares kids lifted me on their shoulders.

"Well done, son." I voice said. Everyone stopped what they were doing. The grass rose up from the ground and when it fell away a woman with dark brown hair and bright green eyes was left in its place.

"Mother." I said, bowing down.

"Lady Demeter." Chiron said.

**NONE OF YOU SAW THAT COMING!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I own only the OC's, Rick owns the rest.**

Joe POV:

I charged at Percy and stabbed my spear at him. He ducked under my attack and swiped up at me. I stepped to the side so his back would be to where James was. In that spit-second James took off and disappeared into the woods. Unfortunately for me, it was a split-second too long. Percy lunged and knocked my spear out of my hands and placed his sword on my chest.

Again? I mentally sighed. This time I was prepared though.

I twisted my wrists and my gifts from Hephaestus activated. On each gauntlet two blades flicked out from my forearm. They joined in the middle to form a blade extending from the base of my wrist a foot-and-a half long.

"Whoa." Percy said, suddenly hesitant to attack.

I smirked at him. I performed an epic dive-roll and came up with a quick slash, cutting a gash in his shield. Now it was time for parkour. I slid between his legs and jumped up. I grabbed onto a hanging branch and swung up, my feet landing on it. I was about to turn and gloat when a tendril of water hit me in the chest.

Shit, I thought. Forgot about that.

I stood up shakily as Percy slashed down at me. I crossed my blades in an X and caught his sword mid-swing. He started to force me down so I kicked him in the chest. He grimaced and stumbled back into the water. He then looked up and smiled at me. The water in the river began to rise up around him. I began to run but in one swift motion the funnel collapsed onto me. I spun and swirled around before the water receded. I fell to the ground coughing and sputtering. Percy stood over me with his sword hovering an inch above my throat.

"You've got some moves." He said.

"Practice, man. Practice." I muttered. He didn't try to stop me as I pushed his sword aside and stood up.

"Been a long time since I had a real challenge that wasn't Annabeth."

"Good to know, because of it you lost the game."

"What?"

Instead of answering I pointed at the mass of armored kids running the other direction. In the middle I could see the blue teams flag flapping as they ran.

"Gods damn it!" He yelled and took off.

I laughed and took off after him. We ran through the woods, jumping over roots and other obstacles. When we emerged we saw all the campers gathered around a woman with long dark hair. Then I noticed they were all bowing down.

"Lady Demeter." I heard Chiron say.

No way, I thought.

"Hello Chiron, I hope your campers have been eating plenty of cereal." She said pointedly.

There was a sudden murmuring among the campers about how much cereal they ate that morning and how great it was. I think the Demeter kids were the loudest.

"So to what do we owe this pleasure?" Chiron asked.

"If you didn't hear earlier, that is my son." Demeter pointed at James, who was kneeling with the blue teams flag in his hand. "I am here to claim him. He has done me proud."

Then the air above James's head lit up. A bushel of wheat glowed and swirled above his head.

"James Blazevic. Son of Demeter, goddess of the harvests." Chiron announced.

"But I am also here for another reason." Demeter continued. "The phoenix is awakening. Zeus does not know whom but he does know where. Go north, end this man's schemes, or your camp will fall."

Chiron cantered nervously. "Lady Demeter, normally a prophecy is appropriate at this time, and north is well, broad."

"No time for formalities! James, go north and end these schemes. Bring glory to the gods!"

Then she glowed and disappeared in a flash of light. As the light died down the smell of freshly plowed soil filled the air. Everyone stood and looked to James. He was smiling as the Demeter campers, now his siblings, began to walk toward him. He smiled sheepishly and they surrounded him. They picked him up and cheered, even though he made their team lose. Chiron came forward and rewarded him with and our team with the laurels for winning.

We exploded into cheering and his new siblings took James to the pavilion. The rest of the camp followed behind. Some campers looked at me with grudging respect, including Percy. When we were all gathered in the pavilion for our celebratory feast, I gathered my friends to sick together.

Bridget had a pretty nasty bruise but other than that she was fine. James and Monica both had some cuts and scrapes. Toohey had gotten through mostly unscathed, and I was only hurting from my fight with Percy.

"So how did your fight with Percy go?" James asked me.

I smiled and flicked out the blade on my wrists. As they clicked together my friend's eyes widened.

"Those are almost like the Hidden Blades in Assassins Creed." James said.

"Same concept, but more effective and a lot bigger." I said smiling.

"How did you get those?"

"I did a favor for Hephaestus a few years ago. Pretty dangerous mission to wipe out some monsters and retrieve some blueprints for him."

"I'd say it was worth it." Monica said, and then turned to Bridget. "How's your head?"

"I've had worse than a bruise." Bridget laughed.

I smiled. It was nice to know that some things will never change. James's mother visiting camp though, now that was different. If what she said was true, and I don't like to question the gods, we had a quest. I wanted to stay off that subject if possible. So I brought up something I noticed earlier.

"Hey, James," I said. "Let me see your axe."

He nodded and twisted his ring. His black war axe appeared in his hand and he set in on the table. I inspected it and found what I was looking for. Ancient Greek writing on the haft.

"Your axe has a name." I said simply.

"Really? What is it?" he asked

"Mauro Agkathi in Ancient Greek. Or in English, The Black Thorn."

"Weapons with names have a history, don't they?"

I looked away. Yes, it was true. Most weapons were named for deeds in combat. This axe echoed tales of heroism. I could feel it. But it also echoed darkness, of a time long ago.

"This axe was given to you for a reason. Long ago, someone probably performed great deeds with this axe. I can almost feel its history. The dreams of its old owner. You should carry this weapon proudly." Toohey told us. She was spinning a curved, silver dagger in her hand.

A shadow suddenly fell on our table and we looked up. Chiron was standing there looking at us grimly.

"Come," he said. "I wish to speak to you in the big house."

**Soon the quest will begin. The next chapter will take longer because I am no good at coming up with prophecies.**


	18. Chapter 18

James POV:

We walked together in silence to the Big House. I stepped inside behind Chiron and he closed the door behind me, not before telling my friends to go back to their cabins. I couldn't help but feeling apprehensive about being alone with Chiron. Then I realized we weren't.

A fat man with plump cheeks and a rosy nose was crashed on the couch. He was wearing a leopard skin jacket that looked like it was going to burst over his fat. His dark hair and eyes had a purple hue to them. From what i hear at camp, and what I know about mythology. This guy was Dionysus.

"James, this is Dionysus." Chiron told me. "The camp director."

The fat guy, now confirmed as Dionysus, sat up sleepily. He looked me over in a way that annoyed me. As if I was an expensive bottle of wine.

"Oh, goody. Another brat with a quest." He said grumpily. "I haven't forgotten the trouble the last one brought."

I looked at Chiron questioningly and he jerked his thumb toward a picture. On the wall hung a big picture with about 40 kids in Greek armor. All of them wounded but they were smiling. The only one completely unscathed was a kid right in front. He had black hair and happy green eyes. Percy Jackson.

_So that's why Dionysus is so pissy_. I thought.

"Oh, this one doesn't like me either. I don't care. I just want to get out of here and go to bed." Dionysus said sleepily.

I turned my gaze frostily in him. The air around me began to warp slightly. He was pissing me off. If he was entrusted with our safety at camp, we were screwed. The warping around me got more intense and I think I saw him flinch. Then Chiron placed a hand on my shoulder and the air around me slowly stilled.

"I hate to tell you this but, no matter what Lady Demeter said, we can't let you leave camp without a prophecy." He said kindly. "I'm sorry. You can wait until the Oracle returns next week."

I wasn't angry because it was Chiron telling me. If it were that pathetic excuse for a god I probably would have exploded. Slowly he turned me around and walked me out toward the cabins.

After our little happy meeting we walked to my new cabin. As happy as I was to finally meet my siblings, officially, the cabin did not exactly fit my taste. I usually prefer earthy or dull colors, I don't know why but I just do. I usually wear black or brown and even my room back home is grey. This cabin was covered in plants and all too colorful. It was way better than the dollhouse of a cabin the Aphrodite kids had to live in, so I'm not going to complain.

Chiron pushed open the door and stepped aside for me to walk in. Inside there were about thirteen kids from ages seven through 18. All of them had some shade of brown hair and different shades of hazel, brown, or green. Flowers bloomed in the windowsills and the floor felt like grass.

_Fruity, very fruity_. I thought. I examined the faces of my siblings. Some curious. Most happy. All of them looking me over in one way or another. Bunks lined the wall and they all had flowers growing on the window next to them. Each bunk had a wrap-around curtain.

Good, seclusion if I feel like it. I thought. Then a girl with dark brown hair and bright green eyes walked forward. She looked like the oldest and her bead necklace suggested the same. She extended her hand out to me.

"Katie Gardener. Counselor of the Demeter Cabin." She said kindly.

"James Blazevic." I said, shaking her hand. "I guess I'm your brother."

She laughed kindly, like a sister I never had. I could already tell we would get along.

My other siblings introduced themselves one at a time. The only one I recognized was Austin, who had some bandages on his head from when I smashed him with a root. Then the others, most had a haunted look in their eyes that I assumed came from the war. Outwardly, though, they all looked like perfectly happy teenagers.

After Chiron left us Katie and the other campers gave me a basic rundown of how things work in their cabin. Then we just stayed up for a little while and made idle talk. This is when I discovered how different I was from them. All of them knew everything about plants and fighting did not interest them all that much. I hunted and tried my best when I fought. The biggest difference was that I can't garden at all. Though now I guess I could just will the plants to grow. We got along though and laughed like a family until it was almost midnight and some Ares kids almost broke down our door telling us to shut the Hades up.

I climbed slowly into my bunk and felt my joints crack as I lay down. I pulled the curtain around my bed and for the first time realized it was woven from grass. Rolling over in bed I noticed the colorful flowers that were blooming on my windowsill. Slowly I reached up and placed a hand on each one of them. Each time the petals turned a glossy black with silver veins.

_That's more my style._ I thought happily as I turned back over and fell into what I hoped was a dreamless sleep. I was wrong.

I was in Greece. An old man was walking alone along a dark road. He walked tall and proud despite his white hair and beard. A simple silver ring shined on his finger. As i watched a bandit jumped out from the woods. Before he could even say anything a black axe appeared in the old man's hand and he smashed his skull. When his body collapsed to the ground the old man walked on like nothing had happened, and he walked until he reached a small shack.

He pushed open a door and walked slowly inside. The inside had torches and purple banners. The man walked forward and knelt before a woman who I just noticed. She was dressed in a simple white dress and had long black hair. Her green eyes glowed unnaturally bright. Then the old man spoke.

"Who will destroy the Phoenix?" He asked.

The woman remained silent. She turned her gaze to him slowly.

"Will you not speak?" He asked angrily.

"This quest." She said slowly. "Is not yours to take."

"Fine then," he yelled and stood abruptly. He took off his ring and it expanded into a black war axe. "Then do me this honor, Oracle. Make sure this is the weapon that destroys it."

_That's my axe_! I thought.

He forced the axe into her hand and stormed out the door. I didn't follow him though. I turned my gaze back to the woman who was the Oracle. Her eyes glowed brightly and I new she could see me.

"_I am the speaker of Phobus Apollo. Slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask_." She said in a raspy voice.

I almost considered running, but I stood my ground. I stared at her right back in her bright green eyes.

"Who will destroy the Phoenix?" I asked, repeating the old man's question.

Suddenly I wasn't there anymore. I was floating above a dark, icy plane. Next to me the Oracle was suspended in air.

_Five go north, to the endless frost._

_Receiving gifts from one long lost._

_Spirit of Wrath shall overcome the Soul of Life._

_Justice awakens to end all strife._

_Lost hero returns to this world._

_Hope is lost under the black wings unfurled._

Then as if shot out of a cannon, I reappeared back in my bed. I wiped my forehead and found I was sweating. I sat up hastily and threw on a shirt. I threw open the door and ran to the Big House.

_I have my prophecy_. I thought.


	19. Chapter 19

**Rowings starting to wind down so expect longer chapters. But exams and that shit are next week soooo yahhhh. Anyway Rick owns this all.**

Monica POV:

I broke through the branches and kept running. No matter what I had to get to him. Save him before they killed him. Then I finally got to him. James. That impulsive, loyal, overprotective demi-god who is my boyfriend.

_CLANG_!

It came from the bushes to my right. I smashed trough the bushes and emerged in a small clearing. Fires burned everywhere and he earth was scorched black. Then there was James. He had white angelic wings extending from his back and he was engaged in combat with a figure in black robes. Fires burned in small halos around the mystery combatant's feet. Demonic, black wings sprouted from his back. Underneath his hood all I could see were red glowing eyes and a shining, sadistic smile.

But James wasn't faring to well. He was cut across his chest and his jeans were scorched. White fire burned around his feet. Then I noticed the flames also formed a shallow cloak of fire around him.

"James!" I cried.

He struggled and pushed the other guy back and looked over at me. But that was a mistake. The man in robes recovered and thrust his sword through James's back. James didn't even cry out. His wings and fire around him faded and he fell to the ground unceremoniously.

"No!" I screamed.

Then I sat bolt upright in bed. I looked around and saw that my cabin mates were looking over with concern.

"Dream." I said.

They gave me a look that told me they understood. Lou Ellen sat down on the bed next to me.

"Tell us." She said simply.

I could feel her magic washing over me, but I was so shaken up I didn't resist. I told them everything. The man. The wings. The fire. It all just seemed so wrong. How could James die? This dream cannot come to pass. I won't let it.

"You should go see Chiron or Percy." Lou Ellen told me. "Percy has had so many if these dreams that he could probably tell you exactly what's going on."

I took that into consideration. I didn't know Percy all that well so I decided to go to Chiron.

"I'll check with Chiron first. Thanks, Lou." I said and walked out.

The sun was just starting to peek over the trees and I almost thought everything was on fire. Like my dream. I turned and ran toward the Big House. As I got closer I saw James opening the door and walking in. I ran forward and jumped onto the porch. I pressed my ear to the wall and cast a small spell.

As I cast my spell all the sounds around me amplified. I directed my hearing into the Big House and heard exactly what I didn't want to hear.

"-Prophecy, Chiron!" I heard James finish saying.

"How did you receive a prophecy?" Chiron asked him. "Our Oracle isn't at camp."

"I had a dream. I was in a shack and an Oracle from along time ago told me the prophecy."

I could tell James wasn't telling the full truth. He saw something else in that dream, and he didn't want to reveal it. I was going to find out.

"Well, then I guess you need to prepare. We will send you off after lunch. Argus shall drive you into the city, then, you are on your own."

"That's fair. So should I go to my cabin?"

"In a moment. What was the prophecy?

I heard James inhale deeply, and I expected the worst.

"Five shall go north, to the endless frost. Receiving gifts from one long lost. Spirit of Wrath shall overcome the Soul of Life. Justice awakens to end all strife. Lost hero returns to this world. Hope is lost under the black wings unfurled."

No way. Now James, being stubborn, will go no matter what I tell him. Even if there is a chance of death. So I guess my only choice is to go with him and make sure he stays alive. Five members. That makes James, me, and obviously Joe. After that I don't know. This is when I decided not to tell them my dream.

Instead I slunk away quietly to the dining pavilion. By the time I made it back to the dining pavilion the other campers began to file in. I sat my table and scooped myself some bacon and eggs. I followed my siblings as we sacrificed to the gods.

_Hey mom_. I prayed. _Just hang on, well get your torch back_.

I'm not sure if I imagined it or not, but I swear the fire in the brazier glowed brighter. I took it as an answer. She knows I'm going to help. As I sat down I noticed the silence in the pavilion. Not just silence. Stillness. Nobody was even moving. Then a figure walked into the pavilion. He walked in between campers and still no one moved. He wore a black robe with a hood that obscured his face.

"Now, sister." He said. Somehow I knew his words were directed at me. "You are going to fail this quest. I will awaken the Phoenix, you cannot stop it."

For the first time I realized I couldn't move or speak. I struggled but an unseen force was holding me, just like everyone else.

"Now is a time to listen. I am getting my revenge on this pathetic camp. You are powerful. I will allow you to join me and you can spare your little friends. If you deny, I will slaughter all of you. Now speak."

"Who are you?" I asked, glaring at him. "And why do you need revenge? We haven't done anything!"

"Ah, mother still won't speak of me? Not a surprise. She may have saved me but for me to get revenge, she must suffer. I am your brother. I am Alabaster. I fought during the war for the Titans and watched my siblings be slaughtered!" He waved dramatically at the campers. "The Olympians slaughtered the survivors who resisted! The Olympians deserve to suffer! All of them! What better way than to destroy their precious heroes? Join me, and you will survive!"

"Go to Hades you bastard!" I yelled at him. "You stole mothers torch! I will never help you. And I will stop you."

"You will try. Goodbye, sister."

With that he faded into smoke. Color returned to the world and time started. Campers began talking as if nothing happened. I must have looked stunned because Catherine tapped my shoulder to get me to snap out of it. She looked like he was going to say something when Chiron called our attention.

He stood at the front of the head table with James standing next to him. Chiron looked nervous, but James stood next to him with absolutely normal. For James though, normal is a very loose word.

"A quest is in order." He announced.

_Shit_. I thought.

"James and four companions are to go north and destroy the Phoenix as Lady Demeter ordered." He continued.

"I volunteer as tribute!" Someone cried dramatically. We all turned and saw it was Bridget. She would make a _Hunger Games_ reference. She walked up to James and threw her arm playfully around his shoulder.

James sighed and muttered something I didn't pick up but let Bridget stay.

"Joe, you wanna come?" He asked.

"Bro," Joe said, standing up. "I wouldn't let you go without me."

He smiled and turned his gaze to me. I read his eyes and saw his silent question. _Will you?_

Without a word being passed I took my place next to him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer.

"Toohey, we all know you want to come." He called out.

Toohey seemed to materialize out of the crowd as she ran excitedly to join us. We all looked to Chiron and saw a look of sadness on his face. Or was it pity? Then we joined him at the head table to finish our breakfast and plan.

James told us his prophecy and we looked at each other skeptically.

"So let's examine what we know about this." James started. "We go north and destroy the Phoenix. But the Phoenix is still probably mostly frozen according to Chiron."

"They are using Hecate's torch to free it." Toohey said. "So we also have to get that back. Simple. Except not at all."

"But what is all the stuff about Wrath and Justice?" Joe asked. "Never heard of any of that."

"No idea." James sighed. "Guess we will find out."

"Adjourned." I said simply and we began to file out.

We agreed to meet back at the pavilion before lunch for Argus to drive us into New York, but from there we are alone.

"Come to my cabin first, there is something I got to show you." I told James as we left.

He didn't question and followed me. We walked together and stepped inside my cabin. He sat down on a chair and spun around.

"So what's up?" He asked nonchalantly.

"If you're going to fight the Phoenix, you will need something bigger than that axe." I told him. I may have imagined it but I swear I saw a look of pain cross his face. I ignored it and pulled out a long box from under my bed. "So I had the Hephaestus kids make you this."

I placed the box across his legs and stepped back. The box was about 5 and a half feet long and a foot wide. He flipped open the top and gasped. I did too. I knew the Hephaestus kids did good work but this was godlike.

Inside the box was the leviathan tooth. But it was different then just the tooth. It was a pearly white and had a black gem in the pommel. One edge was straight and curved at the end. The other side was more jagged like the actual tooth before it was refined. Both edges were lined with celestial bronze and the hilt was wrapped in black leather.

Next to the sword laid a simple black sheath with silver on the edges. It had a strap that attached at both ends to swing over your shoulder.

"By the gods." James muttered. He swung the sheath around his shoulder and picked up the sword. "It is a great sword."

He walked outside and began to swing it around. As heavy as it was James handled it with ease. For a sword almost as long as him he was a natural with it. He placed it in his sheath and walked back toward me. The end of the sheath nearly touched the ground and the handle popped up over his shoulder. The straps were arranged in a way that wouldn't hamper movement.

"It is amazing." He said. "Thank you."

Then he wrapped me up in a hug and we stood there. As he pulled away he laughed but there was almost a pained look in his eyes. He smiled as we parted to pack for the quest. That look, though. It almost said good-bye.

**So that's it for a bit. James signing out I will post again soon.**


	20. Chapter 20

**And I'm finally back. Miss me? Schools over and everything has finally calmed down.**

**Anyway Rick owns everything except the OCs.**

Joe POV:

My head was spinning with what was going on. We had a quest to not only destroy the raw spirit of hate, the Phoenix, but to also save a god from fading. I still had so many questions, but I suppose we all do. I pushed open the door of the Apollo cabin and flopped down onto my bunk. I got a few concerned looks from my cabin mates, but I guess they knew the pre-quest mood.

I was hoping to stay there forever, but no such luck, because the conch horn blew for lunch. I began to walk, and then I remembered we were going to meet _before _lunch. I began to sprint and caught my friends as they were walking out of the pavilion. I mean literally caught. I dove through the air and tackled James to the ground.

We tumbled into the grass and we started laughing. Then something wrapped around my waist and hoisted me into the air.

"What the Hades?" I cried.

James stood and brushed himself off. I looked him over and saw his eyes glowing ever so slightly. Then they lost their glow and the vine around my waist dropped me. My friends grinned down at me and James helped me up. They were all completely prepared for our mission with weapons and bags of equipment.

"Over packing much?" I asked.

"The prophecy said "go north," north means cold." Toohey said.

"Fun, love the cold." James said smiling.

"Because you don't feel it you butt!" Bridget cried and punched his shoulder.

"Such childish insults." He chided, patting her head.

"Excuse me fatties," I interrupted. "You didn't happen to-"

"Yes we did." Monica said putting a duffel bag in my hands.

We walked down to the street in silence. James's hand intertwined in Monica's. I was behind them with Toohey and Bridget.

We piled into the van and took our seats. Argus was up front with James sitting shotgun. I took the time to take inventory of what we had.

Each of our bags was the same. Plain black and pretty big. I looked inside and saw they had, in fact, packed for the cold. Inside were boots, a heavy coat, gloves, hat, spare clothes, and toiletries. Personally I only had my necklace and my gauntlets.

Toohey had that same silver knife that she had before. It was curved wickedly and the handle was black as Hades. Bridget was spinning a bracelet nervously around her hand and looking out the window. Monica was absentmindedly conjuring ethereal balls of light. James was the only one who appeared calm. He sat quietly in the passengers seat, not speaking, not moving.

Suddenly James burst out some noise that sounded like a dying horse.

"Gah! James! You know I hate that!" Bridget screamed and tried to hit him.

"You know I hate awkward silences!" He yelled back, trying to hide a smile.

"You told me you love silence, though." Monica pointed out.

"I do. That is why I clarified _awkward _silences " he stated simply.

This is the way it should be. All of us, together, arguing good-naturedly. Nobody thinking about quests. Nobody thinking about fighting. Nobody thinking about our very possible, impending dooms.

And so our ride slowly became a torrent of James and Bridget yelling at each other with Monica trying to keep them apart. Of course neither of them were serious, but you would never know that unless you knew them. Before we knew it we had reached New Jersey and Argus had stopped. We jumped out and slung our bags over our shoulders. We waved as he began to drive back to camp.

We reached some small town without any trouble as the sun began to set. We walked for a few minutes before we came across a Days Inn. We waited as James rented a room for the night with the money camp gave us. He led the way to room 212 and threw our bags on the floor.

"We leave at sunrise." James told us. "So get some rest now."

"But it's only six o'clock." Monica complained.

"I never said sleep, did I?"

"Fine."

We laughed and the five of us jumped onto the same bed. It quickly turned into a war as we tackled each other to the ground. When we had finally settled down we began to discuss a plan.

"So how do we go about getting north?" Toohey asked.

"We need a car. Monica, Joe, and I can drive." James said.

"If anyone would let us rent one." Bridget sighed.

"But my dear child," James reached over and patted her head. "You are a daughter of the God of Thieves."

A smile crept onto all out faces as we caught on.

We crept up on the fence surrounding the used car lot. It was just Bridget and I, the rest stayed at the inn. It was about midnight and the lot was dark. Perfect for "borrowing" a car.

"All right," I started. "Remember the plan?"

"I steal a car while you sit here doing nothing?" She stated, smirking.

"Basically. Now go!" I said and pushed her lightly.

She climbed over the fence and began to crawl through the shadows that seemed to bend around her. Probably a Hermes thing. I waited a few minutes. Then a few more. By now I started to get a bit worried. Then a car started on the far side of the lot. Then a black SUV drove silently by with all of its lights off. It pulled to a stop on the side of the road and I dove through a open window in the back.

"Good choice." I told Bridget.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Another voice hissed.

**Aaawwwwww shit. Cliffhanger. Sucks to be you guys, I know what happens.**


	21. Chapter 21

**As usual, Rick owns everything.**

James POV:

Bridget and Joe had just left to "borrow" a car, leaving Monica, Toohey, and I at the room. We talked about senseless topics before we decided to crash. I dropped onto the couch while the girls took the beds.

"I'll take first watch." Toohey volunteered.

"You sure?" I asked.

"My dads the God of Dreams, I'm fine."

"If you say so."

I left it at that, knowing it would take me some time to fall asleep anyway. Monica, however, was conked out right away. Toohey was sitting up in her bed, spinning her silver knife. I turned my back to them and eventually was lulled to sleep.

Then I was floating away from my body. I looked down at my own sleeping form, sprawled half on and half off the couch. I saw Toohey still watching and Monica sleeping soundly. Then I shot away at speeds I couldn't comprehend. I was flying through the air over some frozen tundra then I plunged into the ground. After a few moments in darkness my dream form emerged into a torch lit cavern.

Then I realized it was actually lit by the lava that ran along the edge of the room. It was easily the size of Ford Field with stalagmites hanging from the ceiling. In the center, on a raised dais, stood a large ice sculpture. It was the Phoenix, trapped in its ice prison. I watched as men in black robes brought chanted as a torch that burned with black fire began to melt it.

"We have encountered a problem, my lord Alabaster." I heard one of the figures say to another.

The man, Alabaster, was slightly taller and was wearing the same black robes, but with gold trim. He looked down to the other man and he cowered in fear.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Our priests," he motioned to the men in black. "They say the Phoenix has developed a second, ah, form. Yes, that's a good way to say it."

"What, does that mean, exactly?"

"The Phoenix is the essence of Wrath, yes? It appears it has developed somewhat of a dual personality from being frozen for so long. This, second form, appears to be fighting our work."

"Then subdue the spirit, I want Wrath free. Now! My slaves will only delay the son of Demeter for so long."

"Yes, my lord."

Then my eyes shot open. I looked around but it was pitch black. I could faintly make out the form of something kneeling over me. Before it could move I sprang up and tackled it to the floor. I heard a yelp and instantly a light flickered on.

"Can you get off me?" Toohey asked.

"By the gods, Toohey. Scared me for a second." I laughed.

"You were having a dream. So I tapped into it to see what you were seeing."

An icy hand gripped my heart. "What did you see?"

"Nothing actually. It was almost as if I was being blocked. Your spirit has a very strong resistance to magic."

"We will deal with that later, we have a problem."

I quickly explained everything I had seen as best I could. I was getting to the part with the second personality of the Phoenix when headlight shined on our window. I began to get up when Monica grabbed my wrist.

"Wait." She hissed. "I can feel more than just Bridget and Joe outside."

I nodded, not wanting to question. I grabbed twisted my ring and Black Thorn appeared. We waited for what seems like an eternity before the headlights dimmed and we heard a car door open. Powerful footsteps made their way to our door followed closely by the sound of shuffling feet.

"We know you are in there," A voice called. "Son of Demeter. We have your friends right here. They are unharmed. But if you don't come out within the next ten seconds, that will change. Ten."

"We can't let them hurt Joe or Bridget." I stated simply.

"Nine."

"What do we do?" Monica asked.

"Six."

I grabbed my sword and strapped it over my shoulder. "We fight."

"Three."

Monica blasted the door with a bolt of energy and it exploded. I charged out and slammed my axe down on the first thing I saw. To my surprise the figure crumbled into a coal pile. Monica cut one down while Toohey sliced another's throat with her knife. A small light showed and the knife almost seemed to absorb it before it crumbled.

I stood there silently. Then I heard laughter as i felt bindings on my wrists. I looked past the car and saw a small army of those creatures. The two in front were each holding a knife to my friend's throats.

"A brave effort," the first one praised. "But foolish."

"What do you want?" I spat.

"It is not what we want." The second one said. "It is for the master."

"You work for Alabaster!" Monica suddenly yelled out.

_How does she know about that?_ I thought.

"The real question is, who is working for whom? Who's goals are these really?"

"So your Alabaster's bitch, eh?" I asked.

The figure's eyes flared. His pale skin and red eyes glowed. It was the same thing that attacked me at the boathouse.

"Nobody controls us! Each of us is a shard of the Phoenix's power. We are made of his essence, loyal only to Wrath! We were freed by Alabaster, but he does not control us!"

"If that makes you happy." I smirked. "So why are you here?" I asked playing dumb.

"Alabaster wants you five to submit. So you will be coming with us."

That's when I blacked out.

When I came to we were driving across an icy plain. In the distance i could see a snowy forest. We were in the SUV that the things that captured us pulled up in. Two of them were up front with my friends and I handcuffed in the back.

_Escape_. A voice whispered in my head.

"How long do we have?" Our driver asked his partner.

"Until they wake up?" The passenger asked. "A few hours, plenty of time to get back."

The driver laughed. "The rest of the Shards will be happy we captured these pests."

_So that's what they're called_. I thought. _Shards._

What did mother say? My powers were _unique_? Time to try something new. I sent out my consciousness searching for any plant. My vision turned black. I looked around and saw that my friends and the Shards were outlined in white. Then i saw something glowing red. A seed caught in the windshield wipers. I focused on it and my vision returned to normal. I concentrated harder and it started to shake.

_Good_. I thought. _Payback_.

Suddenly roots exploded from the seed. They expanded across the windshield and began to grow larger. The Shards started freaking out and slammed on the brakes. Too late. I manipulated the roots to plunge into the ground. The car turned sharply to the right and began to tumble. Good thing the shards had the foresight to buckle my friends and I in. We rolled at least three times before coming to a stop. I vine reached in and broke the handcuffs around my wrist.

I crawled out of the car through a broken window and stood up shakily. Wind ripped across the snowy landscape, but the cold never really bugged me. Then the Shards got out of the car. They glared at me with clear hate and their hands blazed with black fire. They yelled and charged but i wasn't letting that happen. A root that was on the car wrapped around the first one's neck and crushed it. The Shard dropped to the floor and crumbled to coals.

I extended both arms and roots shot from the ground and began writhing around me. I pointed and they lashed forward, one shot straight through his chest and he crumbled. I sighed from the effort and grabbed my friends from the ruined SUV.

"What happened?" Bridget asked groggily.

"I crashed the car." I stated, pointing at the roots that still covered parts of the SUV. I smiled sheepishly and collapsed.

**That's it for now. James signing out.**

**OC Character contest for anyone interested.**


	22. OC contest

**OC contest**

**Can be a demigod or some type of half person/monster thing I don't give a shit. Personally I think a half dragon would be badass. Anyway I'm choosing the best, review or PM me.**

**Name:**

**Godly parent:**

**Age:**

**Appearance (Everything):**

**Personality:**

**Unique powers:**


	23. Chapter 22

**So I am finally back. The usual Rick owns everything. I also need something in the OC contest peopleee.**

Joe POV:

I jumped forward and caught James just before he hit the ground. It was actually kind of scary what he had caused. Crashing a car and destroying two Shards with plants? Not something I have seen before.

"Is he going to be okay?" Toohey asked.

I put two fingers to his neck to feel his pulse. It was there, strong as ever, but he was just not waking up.

"His pulse is strong," I told them. "So I don't know what's wrong."

"Let me see." Toohey said. She leaned down and placed a hand on his forehead. There was a slight glow from underneath her hand and she closed her eyes. Then she gasped and pulled back.

"Something, way more powerful than me, is talking to him." Toohey said. "He is not waking up until it is done with him."

"Well, shit." I stated. Then I saw sirens coming from the town.

"Joe can you carry him?" Monica asked me.

"I don't know he's pretty fat." I joked.

"Joe!"

"Fine, fine I'll carry him."

While James wasn't fat, he was tall. With slight difficulty I picked him up and we began to run. We ran toward some snowy woods that were a decent distance from town. We dove under the foliage just as I heard the police cars squeal to a stop.

A few cops stepped out and began to walk around the car. They quickly realized no one was there and began to search the surrounding area.

"Maybe they ran into town." Monica whispered.

"What are you talking about?" I hissed. She just waved her hand silencing me. Then i noticed the thin white line extending from her hand to the back of the police officers head. Some etchings on her arm glowed through her coat sleave.

"Maybe they ran into town." The officer suggested.

"Now why would they do that?" The other officer asked.

"Where else would they go?" Monica whispered. The cop repeated her statement.

"Guess you are right, nobody in the right mind would be outside past mid night. Let's go back." The second cop said.

As they stepped in their car Monica severed the connection and the glow on her arms faded. We watched the police drive away until they disappeared into the town.

"I vote we go into town!" Bridget suddenly yelled.

"That's a bad idea." I said, knowing it is what James would do because this was his quest. "Shards will be there."

"But it's cold." Bridget said like a little kid.

"Then gather wood I have an idea."

For the next hour the four of us gathered what dry wood we could find in the woods. Who knew finding dry wood in the winter would be so hard? Everyone. Eventually we had a small pile of wood built in a pyramid.

"Ok genius, what is your brilliant plan?" Bridget asked.

I waved her off. Honestly, I wasn't sure if it works at night. It should though, because moonlight is just reflected sunlight, right? I focused on the thought of heat, and a small ball of yellow light formed in my hand. I laughed, it had been years since the incident at camp, and I could still control it. Then it vanished, and the air became even colder.

"Wha-what happened?" Bridget chattered.

Monica's sword formed in her hand and the woods glowed a dark red. Then a feminine voice laughed. A sinister, yet melodic sound.

"Hello, little heroes." It whispered, but it seemed to come from all around us. "No need for hostilities, it won't help you."

Suddenly Monica yelped and her sword vanished. I pulled on my necklace but my spear wouldn't appear. Then I saw her. She walked from the woods right in front of us. The shadows clung and bent around her. She wore a black dress that flowed freely around her. When I say black, I mean darker than Hades's robes black. Her skin was whiter than snow and her hair looked like shadows.

"I mean no harm, I want to help," she said with a smile.

I felt somehow drawn to her. I took a tentative step forward. She smiled down on me sweetly.

"Joe, don't!" Toohey cried out, and then she froze.

"What'd you do?" I yelled at her. Bridget and Monica seemed frozen as well.

"I simply froze them, these words are for your ears only." She told me with a wink.

"Who are you?"

"I am the Lady in the Night." She said, spreading her arms.

"Nyx?" I asked. A Primordial? I thought they faded!

"Yes little hero. I am one of the lost Primordials. The first. The most powerful."

"But you all faded."

"Did the night fade? No, my child. The night exists, therefore, I exist. Now, I have a proposition. I am only able to be here because the night is long. I need someone to bring my influence to the world. I am not like the other Primordials, who want power. I just wish to be known."

"Cut to the chase." Not the brightest thing to say. If an Olympian can vaporize me, it scared me to think what a Primordial could do. She laughed sweetly and brushed my cheek.

"I like you. You are perfect for the job"

"Job?"

"I need a champion, someone to show the power of the night. What better than a Son of Apollo? I will grant you power in the night. You will act as my sword in the world. Convince the Olympians to trust me."

"But I-"

"I will not require anything of you that you will not do. You are free to act of your own will. Do you accept?"

I looked at her outstretched hand. I took it. She smiled as shadows swirled around me. It burned and I dropped to my knees. I felt like I was being completely reformed in a metal foundry. Then I realized, I was. I felt my connection to the sun fade away and get replaced by the darkness, an allegiance to the moon. When it faded I looked down at my hand. Burned into the skin was a glowing crescent moon.

"Now you need a proper weapon." She said and outstretched her hand. I slowly reached up and took off my necklace, and placed it in her hand. It glowed silver and vanished. A flash in the sky and a resounding BOOM was all felt. Embedded in the ground was a beautiful sword. Its blade was shaped like a crescent moon. The blade was silver and black, etched with sigils of the night.

I looked at Nyx and she nodded. I reached up and pulled it from the ground. The darkness bent around it as if it was absorbing it.

"Use Scorn, the Crescent Blade, to bring the darkness back. Show your power to those who stand against you. I think the Phoenix counts as an enemy, don't you?"

Suddenly my friends unfroze.

"Who are you?" Bridget blurted out. Straight to the point. Scorn vanished into darkness and I stepped back.

"I am Nyx, Primordial of the Night, Matron of the Darkness. Your friend will explain." She said smiling.

That seemed to trip up Bridget. Nyx strode forward and placed a hand on James's forehead. He coughed and sputtered before his eyes fluttered open.

"More powerful than you, daughter of Morpheus. But few things have more power than I." Nyx said. "I have lingered too long, the sun is rising. Joe, tell them or not, it is your choice. Know young heroes, I am on your side."

Then the darkness swirled around her and she was simply, gone. Light returned and our fire was lit.

"Care to explain, Joe?" Bridget said pointedly.

Shit.

**Yah, that happened. Soon Percy and Annabeth come back for anyone worried about that. And OC contest come on, I uploaded that for a reason.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Back from the dead. As usual Rick owns everything.**

James POV:

I woke up and coughed. Scratch that. I was retching in pain. It felt like an angry badger was on a sugar high in my throat. When I had finally recovered I took in my surroundings. It was the same cave with the Phoenix, but this time it was empty except for the now half-melted Phoenix. I stood and that's when it occurred to me that I wasn't a ghost, it was actually me in the cavern.

The room glowed and eerie red light that radiated from the Phoenix. I took a tentative step forward. Then another. I felt like I was being drawn toward it. Without even wanting to I had climbed the stairs and stood nose-to-nose (or is it nose-to-beak?) with the Phoenix. I reached up and placed my hand on its head. Half of my hand felt like it was burning, the other was freezing.

"You certainly have come a long way." A voice snarled at me. It seemed to radiate from the Phoenix, wrapping around me and sending chills up my spine. I jerked my hand back but I couldn't move.

"You're stuck." It snarled again. "You can't go anywhere until I'm done with you, so I think I'm going to hold you forever."

"What are you?" I asked.

"You truly don't know? Of course. The gods wouldn't tell you the real reason you are here."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm going to keep you in the dark on that knowledge."

"Asshole. You know I have to make your death painful now?"

"Do you even know what you're trying to kill?"

He had me. I had absolutely no idea what my actual target was. Whether it was the Phoenix, Wrath, or Alabaster.

"You don't even trust your own gods. Yet you still do their dirty work." It said.

"The gods. You think I'm doing this for the gods? No. This is about revenge."

That seemed to trip him up.

"What do you mean?"

"You sent a Shard to kill me. If you hadn't, I wouldn't be here. You sealed your own death. The gods merely gave me the means to accomplish my own end. My endgame is revenge."

"We'll see, young hero."

Then I was thrown backwards. Right before I crashed into the floor it changed into snow covered grass. I coughed and looked around. I saw my friends and a woman in a black dress. They seemed to be arguing. I looked over at Joe. He seemed different. A faint black aura suffused his body and bent like a cloak around him. Power radiated from the shadows around him as he spoke. The woman in black said something dramatic and vanished, leaving our fire lit warmly.

"Care to explain, Joe?" I heard Bridget say accusingly.

"I was wondering the same." Monica said, attempting her best glare.

Joe wasn't fazed at all. He spoke calmly about Nyx and something about being her champion. I was fading in and out but I caught enough.

"Do you understand how dangerous that was!" Bridget yelled at him. "We could have lost you!"

"I would come back." Joe stated simply. "She only wants me to convince the Olympians to trust her. She wants to come out of hiding."

The Olympian gods. Did I really trust them? Truthfully, no. No race should have rulers who don't die. We are used as tools our whole life to settle the god's fights. I hate being used. Now why would Nyx want to be brought back under the "justice" of the Olympians?

"Nyx has been hiding for a reason." Bridget says. "The gods will never trust her."

"They will." I said, standing up. "The gods have almost been destroyed twice, they should be actively looking for allies. They will take her in."

"What if they don't?"

"They will. They have to."

Bridget looked like she wanted to argue further when we heard wing beats. I pushed Monica behind a bush and dove in behind her. The others scattered as a Pegasus landed by our fire. Two hooded riders dismounted and with an unspoken command the Pegasus took flight again. They both wore jeans and black hoodies with their hoods obscuring their faces.

Toohey burst from her bush and grabbed one of the riders from behind, placing her in a chokehold and placing her knife against her throat. Her companion drew a glowing sword but before he could move roots burst from the ground to bind his wrist. He struggled and the roots tightened their grip, turning his hand purple.

"Struggle and I will take your head off." I said calmly drawing my sword. I held it with both hands against his neck.

"Chill, James." The mystery rider said. "Nice to know you're alive."

He pulled back his hood revealing black hair and bright green eyes.

"Jackson?" I asked.

"The one and only, now can you let us go?" He said.

I released the roots and he massaged his wrist. I then waved my hand to Toohey who took her knife from his companion's neck.

"And you said they wouldn't be here, Wise Girl." Percy said to his friend.

"Shut up," she said, taking off her hood revealing that she was Annabeth. "If you bring it up to anyone I'll gut you."

"You love me too much to do that." Percy said, smirking.

"No, no, no, stop." Bridget complained, covering her ears. "We get enough of this from those two." She indicated Monica and I.

"Hey!" Monica cried indignantly. "We do not."

"Yes, you do." Joe said.

"Well, no one asked you!" She yelled at him.

"That's your problem, isn't it?"

"You suck."

"Ok, we all love each other, happy days are ahead." I interjected. "But, we have bigger problems. Why are you two here?"

Percy looked at Annabeth and she nodded.

"Zeus detected a huge power spike coming from this area. He sent us to check it out." She explained.

"It was some weird monster," I lied. "But we killed it."

"No monster could give off energy like that. Tell me what it actually was."

I looked at Joe and he nodded.

"It was Nyx," I told them. "Primordial of the Night."

"What?" Annabeth screamed. "She faded."

"No she didn't." Joe said.

We gave them the short version, leaving out the part of Joe being her champion.

"This is bad." Percy sighed.

"She said she was on our side." I told him.

"She probably has her own agenda."

"Just like the Olympians?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think the real reason for any of us being out here? In the middle of gods damned nowhere!"

All around me plants began to writhe and shake. Grass rose from the snow and began to wrap around Percy's legs.

"Gah!" He gasped and struggled.

"James." Monica whispered. She grabbed my shoulders and shook me. "Control. Don't kill everyone."

The grass sunk back down and the trees stopped shaking. Percy seemed a bit freaked out.

"Never seen a child of Demeter do that." Annabeth muttered. "It is terrifying."

"It's awesome!" Percy yelled.

"I uh... sorry." I muttered. "Who am I shitting? I'm not sorry."

"Thought so." Monica said.

**So Percy and Annabeth are back, this will make things a bit more interesting.**


	25. Chapter 24

**New chapter, rick owns everything**

Monica POV:

The next morning we left our campsite in the woods and continued north. James and Percy took the lead while the rest of us followed behind. Annabeth walked next to me, knife at the ready.

"I wish i knew what they were saying." Annabeth muttered. "It's driving me insane."

James and Percy were talking in hushed tones to each other. I focused and their voices became just audible.

"Monica-" Annabeth started.

"I can hear them." I said, silencing her. She obliged and stayed silent.

"You have to trust us." Percy said.

"I tend not to trust anyone." James replied. "Except those I'm close to."

"We share the same world, not many people are closer than that."

"And why is that? Because the gods won't reveal themselves. That would cause utter chaos."

"So you understand, then."

"But have the gods given me a real reason to trust them, or you?"

"They are family, though."

"I didn't know they existed until a few days ago. Not a real good way to gain my trust."

"Then why are you out here still?"

"Revenge. Alabaster or Wrath or something sent a Shard to kill me."

"I knew a hero who wanted revenge once. His name was Luke."

"He gave himself to Kronos, I heard the stories from the campers. I'm not going for revenge against the gods though."

"If you don't get your bloodlust under control you will get us all killed."

I could feel the anger radiating from James's next words. That and the trees began to bend slightly toward him.

"You think you are the only one who can save lives? I am more than willing to give my own life to save anyone of my friends. My "bloodlust" will only get myself killed. And if that is what needs to be done then so be it. If you ever question my ability to defend my friends, who are my family, i will gut you with your own sword."

When he finished he walked ahead. Percy looked like he wanted to catch up but grass bound his legs.

"And that's James mildly irritated, never piss him off." I said as I walked by him.

"He has the power to be a great hero." Percy said.

"And he will, but don't question him. He has a reason for doing anything."

We continued to walk until we reached a clearing. James stood at the edge with his sword at the ready. Snow spread out as far as I could see.

"What's wrong." Bridget asked.

"No plants, I can't sense a thing." James replied. "But I feel something is nearby."

Then I noticed it. A tingling in my gut. I felt the need to skewer a random person.

"Its Wrath." Annabeth said. "He is nearly free."

"We should go." James said.

"We need a plan first."

"Having a plan won't stop anything from attacking us. Go!"

With that the seven of us took off across the ice. I was very thankful for my coat as the wind ripped across the plain. As we ran the snow began to glow a faint red. The further we ran the richer it became. I heard a whistling in the air and an arrow flew over my head.

"We are under attack!" I cried.

Weapons were drawn and we stood back to back. Slowly they formed. Knights made of ice. At least ten of them. Without warning they charged.

My sword cut through them like they weren't even there. James and Joe worked like the brothers they were and cut down monster after monster. The rest fought like mad but more and more knights formed. I felt a boot hit my chest and i dropped to the ground. I stabbed it in the chest then got to my knees. Then i realized more and more knights were joining the fight.

"Get down!" Joe yelled above the clamor. Everyone ducked and he raised his Scorn above his head. "Feel the power of the Night!"

He stabbed the blade into the ground and the air turned even colder. Shadows swirled around Joe in a screaming vortex. Then the darkness lashed out, pulverizing every ice creature around.

"Holy shit." James muttered. Shards of ice littered the ground for fifty feet around us. Then Joe dropped to his knees. "Come on, Joe. You're walking."

James then wrapped his arm under Joe's and picked him up.

"That was awesome!" Toohey exploded, her eyes dilated with excitement.

"Doesn't feel awesome." Joe breathed.

"The gods aren't going to like that much power held by a mortal." Annabeth said.

"Who says I'm mortal?" Joe asked. Annabeth stared at him wide eyed until Joe started laughing. "I'm kidding I am totally mortal."

"But how did you do that?" Percy asked.

"The power of Nyx." Joe said.

"Guys," James called. "We're here."

Standing not a hundred yards from us was a medieval castle. It was made of pure obsidian with glowing red windows in the keep. The only visible entrance was a huge steel gate.

"So... do we knock?" Percy suggested and began to walk forward.

Luckily for us boulders peppered the land between us and the fort. The moment Percy took a step forward a spotlight shined on him. I tackled Percy behind one of the boulders as arrows peppered the ground he was once standing.

"Thanks." He breathed. I nodded to him.

"Everyone OK?" I heard Joe call out.

I heard a chorus of responses before responding myself.

"Joe, can you give us a cover of darkness?" I called out.

"Not now." He yelled back. "Its midday."

"Damn it, Joe!" I heard James yell. "Everyone behind me!"

I looked over and saw something rather surprising. James was standing in the open with his arms raised, a wall of roots writhing in front of him. Arrow after arrow sunk into the roots but his wall held.

"Come on! I can't hold this forever!" He yelled. One by one we dove behind him and began to walk forward under the rhythmic thuds of arrows.

"you said there were no plants." Annabeth pointed out.

"You're worried about that, Annabeth? Really?" James asked angrily. "I saw some really deep down, live with it."

We advanced on the wall agonizingly slowly. I was occasionally shooting bolts of energy at the wall in an attempt to nail any of the archers. After a few tries I was awarded with a scream and a shower of coals.

"The archers are Shards?" Bridget asked.

"That's how we know we're in the right place." James answered. Then with one final push his wall of roots lashed out at the walls, killing the remaining archers. But we still had another problem. The gate.

**The end is near. Who will survive the final fight. Because someone isn't making it out alive.**


	26. Chapter 25

**We are near the end. Rick owns all.**

James POV:

I allowed my roots to sink back into the icy earth. I began to press my hands to the door in hopes of it swinging open. Nothing happened. Then I suddenly wasn't there.

I was in a village. It was in ancient Greece from the looks of it. A young man with flowing brown hair in black armor walked the streets with two companions. One was a girl with long snow-white hair and icy eyes. The other had blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. The woman carried a sword while the man had a bow. On the waist of the brown haired man was a black war axe.

_That's the man from my dream. _I thought.

"Are you sure the Phoenix is here, Jayce?" The woman asked.

"If it isn't then we wasted that gold." The man, Jayce, replied.

"Hard earned gold, mind you." The man with blonde hair added.

"Silence, Ajax." Jayce said. "Do you hear that?"

I listened and heard a distant beat, like wings. Steady, but strong.

"Could it be?" The woman asked.

"I think so, Elise." Jayce said.

They drew their respective weapons and advance slowly down the street. With every step the beat grew louder. Then i saw it. The creature appeared to descend from the sun itself as it crashed to the earth in a blaze of glory.

It stood from the crater in a ball of fire. Halos of fire burned around it's feet as it stalked toward the group.

"Back to the depths!" Jayce yelled and brandished Black Thorn.

"_Foolish mortal_..." The Phoenix hissed. "_Wrath is eternal. I am Wrath. War is eternal. War is wrath. I have become the embodiment of humanities sufferings. Endless war is my greatest triumph. Humanity will destroy itself, and I will remain. You are not worthy of my power_."

"This world will never fall to your hatred. I will make sure of it!" Jayce yelled and charged.

The Phoenix's fire glowed and I saw it's true form. Most of you think its a bird. It is actually a dragon. The forelegs and wings are one limp and the tail lashed out like a flaming sword. The aura of fire simply obscured it's form.

Jayce dove nimbly over the tail and hacked upward. The Phoenix stepped back and swatted him aside. Ajax fired arrows into its eyes but they were incinerated before they got close. When Jayce had recovered he and Elise attacked together. They fought well, but were unable to land a blow against the flaming behemoth. The earth was scorched and scarred from their duel. Then Jayce foolishly charged.

With a great war cry he ran straight at the Phoenix. It seemed to look at him in contempt before smashing him and Ajax aside with its tail.

"_You lose_." It hissed. Then it turned and lashed out with its winged foreleg at Elise. Four claws sunk into her chest. She didn't even cry out. She fell as the Phoenix took off into the air, dead before she hit the ground.

"Elise!" Jayce screamed and rushed to her side, but his pleas received no response. So he cried. Cried for his friend. Cried for his failure. Cried for the whole world. Then the unexpected happened.

White smoke ascended from her body. Some of it gathered and imbued Black Thorn with an unearthly glow. The rest gathered above her unmoving body.

"No mortal could destroy the Phoenix." It spoke in Elise's voice. "I gave my life so you would understand. But you are special. You have a strong spirit, filled with life and strength."

When Jayce continued sobbing I realized she was speaking to me.

"The axe is the key. My spirit will aid you. Mine against the sprit of Wrath." It spoke one last time before fading away. Then I was back at the gate. Nobody had moved. No time had passed, and I understood my prophecy.

I stepped forward and raised Black Thorn in front of the door. The same smoke I saw in my dream flew out and pushed the door open.

"How?" Annabeth asked.

"I had a vision," I told them vaguely. "Of the first group who tried to kill the Phoenix. They said the axe is the key."

I didn't want to go further. Now that I knew what must be done. I didn't want to worry my friends.

"What else happened in your vision?" Annabeth questioned.

"Nothing." I lied. One look at Monica though and I could tell she knew I was lying.

"Leave it there." Monica said, saving me. "We still have problems."

She was right. The court was empty, but the door to the keep was glowing dark red.

"Let's go." I said and ran toward the door. I threw my shoulder into it and the door cracked. Joe and Percy threw themselves at the door right behind me and it shattered. It wasn't our best decision. Behind the door was a straight drop. We didn't fall for the longest time, just long enough to scream.

I smashed into the ground with a muffled _thud. _I looked around and saw we had landed in the cavern.

"James!" I heard Monica call.

I turned and saw my friends bound in chains at their wrists and ankles.

"Welcome, sister. Perseus." A voice growled.

"Alabaster." I muttered, and drew my two-handed sword. "This is between you and me."

"Actually this is all about Percy. I want him dead."

"Then you will get through me."

"James, don't." I heard Percy say.

Sure, we disagreed quite a bit, but this was my fight. One of us wasn't going to leave this cavern alive.

"This is my fight, Jackson." I said. "One on one. No powers. What are you afraid of?"

"I could pulp your flesh and snap your bones with a flick of my wrist." He stated. "What power do you have over me?"

"Then do it, bitch."

I swear i saw the smirk under his hood. All high and mighty sitting on his throne next to the Phoenix that was... melted.

"I was hoping for that." He laughed. "I need the blood of a murdered soul to complete the process. Yours is perfect. When the Phoenix is risen I will take my revenge on your precious camp."

Then he raised his hand and I heard my friends scream. The air warped around me and i felt a slight tingle, but nothing happened. I smiled and raised my sword.

"How?" He screamed.

"Don't know." I laughed and charged.

**Another mission, the powers have called me away. Another time to carry the colors again. My motivation, all that i have sworn to defend. To win the honor of coming back home again. No explanation will matter after we begin. Unlock the dark destroyer thats buried within. Now my unfourtunate friend, you will discover a war you're unable to win.**


	27. Chapter 26

**We are nearing the end. And NO, this is not the last chapter**.

James POV:

Alabaster drew a bronze sword and jumped down from the dais. He attempted to block my first strike but was forced to his knee. He raised his sword above his head but i kept pounding his defense. He angled his sword and my sword glanced to the side. He then seized the opportunity and swiped up, grazing my side. Before i regained my ground a chunk of rock flew into my chest. I felt a few ribs crack and my breath shorten.

"Oops." Alabaster teased. "Did I use my powers?"

Without responding I raised my hand. A vine shot from thin air and wrapped around his neck. I willed in to lift him into the air.

"Rules of combat, you little shit." I choked out. I ran and slashed across his right thigh before the vine burst into flames. Alabaster fell to the floor and stumbled back.

Fog gathered around us. I saw multiple human silhouettes.

"Come fight like a man!" I yelled.

I heard a whistle followed by a burning sensation in my shoulder. I turned my head and saw an arrow sticking through my coat.

"Coward." I groaned.

"It is not cowardly." Alabaster said. "Doing what one needs to survive."

"Revenge is cowardly."

"This whole quest has been about revenge for you though."

"And I realized my mistake not long ago."

"Amuse me." He said as he grabbed my face.

"Revenge is not an act, it is a natural response."

"So what is this about now?"

"Justice!" I screamed.

I landed a huge uppercut in his jaw and he fell back. I place my knee into his chest and began throwing haymakers. With each blow i saw his face become more battered. After an eternity I fell back and gripped my sword. Its pearly white blade stained with blood. Alabaster was on his stomach, crawling toward the Phoenix.

He then pushed himself up onto his knees and spread his arms out. "Wrath!" He cried. I raised my sword above my head. "I offer myself to you!"

I brought my blade down. Its edge cleaved from the area where the neck and shoulder meet to the bottom of his ribcage. Alabaster fell forward, my sword still in him, dead.

"It is done." I muttered. I twisted my ring and Black Thorn appeared in my hand. I set about freeing my friends from their binds.

Percy and Annabeth stared at me in horror. "You killed him."

"I did what had to be done. I will not regret my decision." I said before cutting his chains.

"Guys..." Toohey muttered, her voice shaking.

I turned and saw something completely horrifying. Blood from alabaster was running up the steps of the dais and pooling around the Phoenix. Then it glowed a bright white and vanished.

"_Freedom_." A voice hissed.

"Joe." I said.

"Yah?" He replied. His voice was barely a whisper.

"Go."

"No. We are staying with you."

"I understand what must be done, and I don't want you here to see it! Take Monica and go!"

"James we-" they tried to say. But i was running.

The Phoenix jumped from the dais and i ran straight at it. I formulated my plan. Vines began wrapping around stalactites on the ceiling, crushing the bases. As the Phoenix swung a wide slash at me a stalactite fell and smashed its wing. It roared in pain and the heat intensified. Flames screeched by as i took cover behind another fallen stalactite.

I dove from behind it at the Phoenix wrenched its arm free and smashed my cover. I ignored the pain from my wounds as i hacked up to block another assault. The heat blistered my skin and chapped my lips.

"_What chance do you think you have against me_?" A voice hissed. It seemed to come from everywhere. "_I am Wrath. This form is but one of many_."

I dove behind another fallen stalactite. My axe glowed white. I smiled in spite of myself.

"But I'm not alone." I whispered.

I dove out and found myself face to face with the Phoeinx. I wound up and threw Black Thorn. The Phoenix drew its wing back and lunged at me. My axe embedded itself in the creature's head and it roared in pain. White smoke sprung from the axe and bound it in place. At the same time though i felt a horrible pain in my chest. I looked down slowly as my world turned to red. All four of the Phoenix's claws pierced my chest. I could hear my friends screaming, but their voice barely above a whisper.

One final act. I thought to myself.

I willed my vines to crush one more stalactite. If fell almost in slow motion, whistling through the air. As I hit the ground it speared through the center of the Phoenix. As the world faded all i saw was a white hand reaching toward me. So I did the logical thing.

I reached up and took it.

**I'll have you know, that I've become indestructible. Determination that is incorruptible. From the other side a terror to behold. Annihilation will be unavoidable. Every broken enemy will know. That their opponent had to be invincible. Take a last look around while your alive I am an indestructible master of war!**


	28. Chapter 27

**The end is near, he has fallen. Rick owns everyone.**

Monica POV:

I couldn't believe what I had just seen. James's limp body fell to the floor as the Phoenix vaporized agonizingly slow. A wail echoed through the cavern as its head was consumed by fire. Blood pooled around James as the light lowered to a dull glow. I shook myself free of Joe's grip and ran forward. I knelt down and cradled his head in my lap as tears began to fall. His eyes, which were always dark, were now glowing white. Ruined by the last thing he saw.

"It was the prophecy." Annabeth muttered. "James was the Spirit of Life. He was destined to die and we never saw it."

"He can't be dead." I muttered. "He can't be!"

"We aren't leaving him here." Joe said.

"No shit!" I yelled.

"Wait," Annabeth told us. "This cavern's structure has been weakened."

Right when she said that the ceiling cracked and debris rained down. As rocks rained down I remembered my mothers words. I jumped up and ran up the dais, ignoring the pleas of my friends. I grabbed my mother's torch from the dais and jumped down as a rock smashed where I was standing. I tightened my grip and felt power surging through my limbs. We needed to escape. My first lesson as a child of Hecate returned to me. Greater power comes from sacrifice. If James wasn't a heroic sacrifice I was Hera.

I knelt down again as grief threatened to overcome me. A shield formed over us as I concentrated on the magic energy that surged off of James's body. Light formed around us as the cavern began to fall. I concentrated harder and felt our scenery shift. The air turned bitter and cold as I looked up. We had teleported outside of Alabaster's fortress.

Annabeth was looking around completely bewildered. Then her eyes fell on me still cradling James. Her eyes flashed from confused, to somber, then accusatory.

"How did you get us out of there?" She asked pointedly.

"There's no point in arguing." I whispered as I brushed some dirt off of James's face.

"Annabeth, back off." Percy said and pulled her away. "Let them be."

I cast my eyes to the fortress, which was now just a pile of rubble. I felt the need to go down there and pulverize everything. Before I could do anything though, James's body began to heat up. As the heat grew a white light glowed from where his heart would be. Then he crumbled. It started slow, but his body crumbled into a pile of ashes before our very eyes. I couldn't take it anymore.

I sobbed. My friends joined in with me, lamenting over our loss, how he had sacrificed to save us. Nothing lasts when you're a demigod though. Not even time to grieve. The ground began to shake violently. Then the rubble exploded as a dark figure shot out on wings black as night. It circled before crashing down not thirty yards from where we knelt.

Its body was as black as coals with red pulsating veins. Smoke curled off its wings and red eyes glowed beneath its hood. Halos of black fire burned around its feet as it took a step forward. Then another. I sadistic smile flashed before returning to an impassive visage. Its torso was bare as muscle and sinew rippled across its chest and arms.

"_Such a worthy sacrifice._" It hissed. The voice seemed to come from everywhere. "_But useless. I am free! You think you stood a chance_? _Alabaster was a useful puppet in my release, and even more useful in death. His body contained so much hate, so easy to possess."_

_Hope is lost under black wings unfurled._

"_You stand alone, and the only one capable of containing me is dead."_

A black ball of flame conjured in his hand and he threw it at us. Before it could land a swirling vortex of bright white fire threw us back and blocked it. It hovered then centered on where James used to be. As it intensified and grew in size I saw the silhouette of a human figure. The fire distorted the image but I had to believe what I had seen. As the fire slowed the figure was lowered to the ground. It dissipated and my hopes were confirmed. James.

He stood in silence, staring down Wrath incarnate.

"_How is this possible_?"

"Justice still has a chance in this world." He said, but his voice was a mix.

His two-handed sword appeared in his hands and he took a step forward. Then the even more surprising. His eyes began to glow a fiery white. White fire encircled his feet and sword as angelic wings sprouted from his back. Small tongues of flame could be seen licking off his body.

"_You could never stand against me before? What makes you think you have a chance now? I have won this contest before!_"

"We are not alone." James said.

We?

Then he charged forward. Black and white fire mingled as the flaming titans grappled for control. Before either could gain the upper hand Wrath spread his wings and took off.

"_There will be a reckoning! You will never be welcome at your home! Even after I destroy it!"_

With that black fire swirled around him and he vanished.

"So be it." James said.

As James turned around his gaze fell on us. I felt as if his burning white eyes could see everything I had done wrong. He strode toward us with long strides that did not befit someone who should be dead. I took a cautious step forward. The closer he came the more his fire faded. His wings dissipated into smoke and he wrapped me in a huge hug. I returned it just as eagerly. When we pulled apart I looked into his eyes. Hazel. Like they should be. The disturbing difference was that his pupils were pure white.

"Is it really you?" I asked.

"Yes." He said. "My eyes are opened. There is much to be done if we are to stand against Wrath. My power grows with his."

"Where did you get those powers? And you were dead. We saw you get stabbed!"

"Wrath is not the only spirit to inhabit the Phoenix."

"What do you mean?"

"The prophecy. Justice has reawakened."

**He's back and more powerful than ever. And to anyone who is wondering, the OC completion lasts until I post the first chapter of the sequel, 'Black Dawn." I would like to remind you that your characters can be creations of your own. One submission was a girl with the blood of a dragon so she could become a full dragon when she wants to. BE CREATIVE.**

**There are only two chapters left. Stay with me until the end my friends.**


	29. Chapter 28

**Want to know what happened? Know you know.**

James POV:

You want to know what dying feels like? Well my particular death was rather painful. Getting stabbed in the chest four times at once? Yah. Not the best way to go out. At least before i died i knew that my friends were safe, that the Phoenix had been destroyed.

I was wrong.

I woke up on the edge of the River Styx. At least I wasn't in pain anymore; but looking down on saw the four gaping holes in my shimmering, ghostly chest. That's how I knew I was dead. One thought that i couldn't shake was why i didn't pass Charon, the boatman. Then i remembered the hand i grabbed.

"Hello?" I called out, hoping for a response.

"Hello?" Something called back.

"Are you the one who grabbed me?" I asked the voice.

"Are you the one who grabbed me?" The voice called back.

Damn echoes. I thought and trudged along. Well, as much as a ghost could trudge. I wandered until i felt a presence behind me. I spun around and found myself face to face with a beautiful woman. She had flowing white hair and sharp white eyes. She wore a simple sleeveless dress that billowed around her ankles. White, of course.

"Peace, my hero." She said and stroked my face.

Normally I would flinch away, I can't stand people touching me, but this women's presence was calming. I felt strangely at peace despite the fact I was dead.

"You have a strong soul," she said. "And it is not to late to save you."

"What do you mean by, 'save me.'" I asked.

"Oh my, there is much they didn't tell you." She said with wide eyes. "Walk with me, i will explain everything your Olympians haven't."

I didn't really know what else to do, so i stood next to her and walked in step along the shore.

"You see, Wrath, he's my other half. I am Justice. He and I are one in the same. We cannot survive without the other. That is the true reason a Phoenix rises from its ashes."

"Because I only destroyed Wrath, you escaped?"

"Yes and no. You didn't destroy Wrath, you destroyed the Phoenix. That was all Wraths' plan unfortunately. That you would destroy the Phoenix and free him. And it worked. But what he hadn't counted on was me. He had hoped I would be trapped in the Phoenix, alive, but just barely. You see, one cannot die without the other being killed as well."

"So the Phoenix acted as a prison for the both of you?"

"In a sense, yes. As long as one of us is in the Phoenix, it will be reborn."

"So Wrath is still trapped because you are here, right?" I asked suddenly hopeful.

"Sadly, no. He possessed the dead body of that boy, Alabaster."

"So he escaped, and I died for nothing."

Justice spun on me with a fire in her eyes. I felt a power radiating off her that nearly matched a god. She gripped my shoulders and forced me to look at her.

"Nobody dies for nothing! There is still a chance!" She said with a steely calm.

"How? How when it was my destiny?"

"Because i can save you!"

"How is that even possible?"

"A true Phoenix rises from its ashes. Be my Phoenix, James. Let me rise in you. Allow our spirits to become one. Experience my power!"

I pondered this. It all made sense. No mortal could defeat Wrath because no mortal possessed the spirit of Justice. Wrath was able to take over Alabaster's body. Justice must be accepted.

"Yes." I said.

"We will end this eternal conflict together." She said. She reached out and wrapped her hands in mine.

"What's your name?" I asked suddenly.

She looked at me and smiled, "Elise."

Then i felt power flow into me. It burned me from the inside out. My ghost was torn apart by the force of it as both of us began to vaporize.

"This is our war." Elise said. "We will finish it together."

Then I woke up inside a roaring vortex of fire.

**Things were explained, and James returned.**


	30. Chapter 29

**The usual rick owns everything.**

James POV:

My friends and I had gathered around a fire and they were listening intently to everything i said. Nobody moved or said a word, not even Annabeth. Then Toohey decided to break the silence.

"So you were actually dead." She asked.

"Yes, but Justice kept me out of Thanatos' sight." I answered.

"Zeus isn't going to like this." Annabeth said.

"I don't expect him to." I stated calmly.

"I mean to the point he'll destroy you."

"Let him try."

"You do realize you just challenged the Lord of the Skies?"

"And Percy hasn't at all? Looks like he's still here. If Zeus wants to defeat Wrath, he needs me."

"Saying stuff like that bears consequences."

"Like we haven't done enough? Joe took the blessing of a Primordial. I am the Phoenix. Monica is over here holding the symbol of power for the Goddess of Magic. As far as I'm concerned, we are beyond the Gods."

"Careful, James. The gods don't appreciate challenges like that." Percy warned.

"I can tell." Joe said. "Here comes my father."

Over the horizon we saw a big ball of fire speeding toward us. As it got closer the air began to heat up and the ice melt. We averted our eyes as a red Maserati Spyder parked next to us. Joe was the first to speak.

"Father." He said with a small bow. We all followed suit.

"'Sup kids." He said. Wow. Apollo was chill. "Which one of you is James."

I stepped forward with my friends right behind me.

"Zeus would like to speak with you."

"Told you." I heard Percy mutter.

"About what?" Toohey asked.

"You want to question the king of the gods?"

"Yes." I answered for Toohey.

"It seems like you don't trust us. Fine. He wants to talk to you about Wrath. Demeter told him what was going on."

"If he goes we all go." Bridget said firmly.

"Sorry bud. Orders for only James." He said, sounding sincerely sorry.

"Is that so?" I asked. "We come as a package deal."

"Ha! Technicalities. All righty then!" Apollo laughed. "Guess you'll take it up with the big man himself. Hop in!"

As he said that his sports car transformed into a big bus. Apollo might be my favorite god now.

"Ugh." I heard Percy say as he climbed on. "Not this again."

"Don't worry, kiddo!" Apollo laughed. "I'm driving now!"

With that we sped off toward the mountain of the gods, Olympus. It was incredible. A mountain of gleaming marble suspended above a city. The Mist truly can work wonders. Beautiful marble buildings were cut into the landscape. Statues dotted flower gardens that covered terraces of various palaces. Apollo let us off on a small bridge that connected to a pair of floating steel doors.

"Good luck, kiddo!" He called as he peeled out to brighten some mortal's day.

As we walked through the city we passed many spirits and immortal beings. All turned and bowed to Percy and Annabeth with great respect. Then we came to a incredibly large temple.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Something I've been working on recently." Annabeth said. "The Hall of Heroes. I made it so no fallen hero will ever be forgotten, and every quest will be remembered."

"Every demigod?" Monica asked.

"Every single one. Now that you guys have finished your quest I got to work on your spot."

"Sweet, we get a spot." I said hi-fiving Joe.

"Percy and I will stay here, Zeus called for you, not us." She said and walked inside.

We left them there after saying goodbye and continued our walk through the city. Every once in a while we would even pass a statue of Percy or some other kid from camp. It was actually pretty creepy. Eventually we came to a pair of huge gold doors, big enough to fit a freighter through. With my friends flanking me I pushed them open and walked epically into the throne room. Well, "room". 12 thrones stood in an inverted U around a central hearth. A little girl sat tending the flames. As we walked by I gave her a wave and she waved back with a smile. Sitting in their thrones were my mother, Zeus, Hermes, and surprisingly, Apollo. Off to the side was a god that could only be Morpheus.

"My Lords." I said kneeling.

"Rise, James." Zeus thundered. "Before we speak of Wrath, we have other business."

Zeus clapped his hands and a bed appeared next to us. On it laid a frail woman. Her bones showed through her skin and her hair was like straw.

"Mother?" Monica choked.

"Hecate?" I asked.

"Did- did you get it?" Hecate croaked.

Without speaking Monica brought up the torch and laid it on the bed. Immediately the fire turned to red and glowed incredibly bright. When it died down the bed was gone and its its place floated a woman. Her features were sharply defined and long black hair flowed down her back. Her eyes glowed blue with arcane energy.

"Thank you my child." She said. Her voice was melodious. "Restored at last. Damn Alabaster and his treachery. After I saved him from Lamia."

"I didn't do it alone." Monica said.

"Ah yes, your friends. There power is great, very unique. Also, it's very old. Beware, lest your power consume you. Your fight is not yet done." On that happy note Hecate vanished in a ball of blue light.

Zeus pounded his fist on his throne to get our attention. "Now let us begin."

"Five go north, to the endless frost. Receiving gifts from one long lost. Spirit of Wrath shall overcome the Soul of Life. Justice awakens to end all strife. Lost hero returns to this world. Hope is lost under the black wings unfurled." Apollo said.

"Explain." Zeus commanded.

"Well the five of us went north, and we found Wrath in an icy plain."

"I picked you guys up in northern Canada." Apollo said.

There was a series of muffled chuckles because I'm Canadian.

"In our fight, Wrath defeated me, but awakened the Spirit of Justice. I took in that Spirit and returned to this world." I said.

"You defied death?" Zeus roared.

"Basically, with Justice's help though. The last line is simple. Wrath has huge black wings."

"What about the second line?" Demeter questioned.

Shit. I thought.

"That's about me." Joe said. Darkness formed around his hand and Scorn appeared. Its crescent blade seemed to draw light from the room. He spun it above his head and stabbed it into the marble floor.

"To help my friends I accepted the blessing of Nyx, the Primordial of Night."

The assembled god's eyes widened and Apollo looked ready to faint.

"Kill him!" Zeus cried.

Flames immediately engulfed my body. "No."

**This is the second to last chapter. Or third. Ill figure it out. But for now ill leave you wondering what will happen.**


	31. Chapter 30

**This is the final chapter. If you have ideas for characters the contest is open until the 4****th**** or 5****th**** chapter of my sequel, "Black Dawn".**

Monica POV:

At that order some of the most powerful beings in the world got ready to attack. When James spoke that one word though; it was as if the world stopped. White flames whipped in an angry inferno around him. Demeter's eyes widened in amazement. The power radiating off him nearly matched a god's. When the flames faded, burning angelic wings sprouted from his back and his eyes glowed white.

Zeus stood and threw his bolt at James. His wings folded around him as an explosion rocked the room. When the smoke cleared James stood. His wings twitched and the fire intensified.

"You truly don't understand do you? I am beyond being _smote. _Justice preserves my flesh_._" James spoke. His voice the same as when he fought Wrath. It seemed to radiate from everywhere. "If you had just killed me, you would have lost. The Fire of Justice would have consumed your very essence. Justice would have been dealt to the one who slain me, consider yourself lucky."

"You walk with the servant of a Primordial! How can we possibly trust you?" Zeus roared.

Stepping in front of Joe, James spoke again. "I can see the past. Nyx does not desire rule, only respect. If you wish to win this new war, you need all five of us."

"We have an entire camp full of heroes, you are replaceable."

"_Replaceable_?" I screamed.

I wanted to choke the immortal life out of Zeus right then. Was that really all we are? James beat me to the punch though.

He rose into the air and shot toward the Lord of the Skies. Zeus tried to defend himself, but that was impossible against a flaming comet of righteous fury. He tackled Zeus right off his throne and placed his sword against his neck. The throne room was utterly silent until James spoke.

"I cannot destroy you because I represent Justice. This sword; however, is Vengeance. My Vengeance. Against all those who abuse their power simply because they can. Be warned, _Lord _Zeus. I. Am. Watching. You. If you make any move toward the five of us, there will be a reckoning."

James stood and walked away from the god silently. Fire whipped around his sword and his wings flapped.

"Let it be known, this war is a war for demigods. We will win on our own. Not like you would help us much anyway."

He passed us and walked right out of the throne room. The four of us bowed quickly to the stunned gods and followed him. I followed close behind James, but the heat radiating off of him was incredibly intense. I cast a protection spell and wrapped my arms around his waist. Immediately the fire disappeared. His wings vanished into smoke and his eyes reverted to hazel.

"That is a side of you I could get used to seeing." I said. "Your Phoenix side."

"Its not a side," he said. "It is part of me now. Nothing can be done to pry our spirits apart, we are one."

"So you can't control it?"

"I decide to release my power when I see fit, that was mine and Justice's agreement. However she keeps me in check at the same time."

I smiled and James turned to Joe. His eyes flashed to white and for a brief moment, white met with black.

"Glad you didn't get smote." James said.

"You should have let him try, I want to figure out my powers." Joe chuckled.

We began to walk back down the street together. Just the five of us. My mind wandered to our other friends. They were demigods but I hadn't seen them in quite some time. Hannah. Zach. Haley. It seemed this group of friends was more family then we thought. I was about to mention this when we met with two figures in the street. Demeter and Apollo.

"Son," Demeter began. "I'm proud of you. But that was an incredibly rash decision."

"Thank you, mother." James acknowledged. "But it wasn't rash, it was very calculated."

Demeter laughed and smiled.

"I never imagined one of my children would ascend to such power. Use it wisely."

With that vines grew up from the floor and wrapped around Demeter. When they unraveled she was gone.

"Dad." Joe nodded.

"Son." Apollo said. "I can't change what you have done, but remember. Even though you serve the night, you are a child of the sun."

"Thank you."

"And I have informed Chiron of everything that happened so you can avoid questions on your return. Good luck."

Apollo waved his hand and the world around us seemed to fold. I felt like I was flying before we reappeared in the middle of the training arena. I looked around at the assembled demigods. On the floor were two in full armor, blasted aside by our entrance. They stared at us in astonishment. Then surged forward. We were all picked up on the shoulders of our cabin mates as we were carried into the field.

There, Chiron bestowed us with the laurels that were tradition after a quest. We turned to the crowd and they began chanting our names. We all had some sort of grin on our face. What mattered was we were still alive, but only we knew the truth. A storm was coming to Camp Half-Blood. When it begins, a new day will dawn. When it dawns, it will dawn in fire…

**That's all for now. Wrath has arisen from his imprisonment and is growing more powerful. But lucky you. Epilogue!**

I rose early the next morning and walked straight to the training arena. The first thing I noticed was the glow. I pushed open the door and walked in. sitting in the middle of the flow was James. Rings of white fire whipped around him. A white hoodie was draped over him, casting a shadow over his face. The only thing I could see was his glowing white eyes. I closed the door just a tad loudly.

The flames vanished in a split second and his head snapped up. He stood slowly as his wings expanded. He drew his sword, officially christened Vengeance, and pointed it at me. I smiled and drew my own sword, flames licked along its edges. I locked eyes with James and smiled. Then charged.

**Yay, happy ending. Review and post your ideas for characters. Expect the first chapter of Black Dawn in a few weeks! Thanks for reading!**


	32. Black Dawn

**Chapters of Black Dawn are up!**


End file.
